¿Grease?
by Aoi uzu
Summary: Por obra de su familia Naruto tendra que participar en la obra de la escuela y posiblemente encontrar el amor.-"Bien,¿Aquien fue el que se le ocurrio la gran idea de anotarlo en la obra de la escuela?- ¡El no cantaba!,¡No bailaba!,¡Entonces!...¡¿Como demonios termino siendo el protagonista! Por favor pasen y leean! :D AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hai!, eh vuelto! Muajajaja! XD**

**Esta es mi nueva creación! La idea nació cuando yo veía un video de la canción "You're the one that I want" de la película Grease o como la conocemos aquí en México "vaselina" :D. Pero quiero que sepan que enserió trate de retener esta idea por mucho tiempo!, por lo proyectos activos que tengo pendientes pero al final cedí y ya no la pude retener más…y aquí estamos! La verdad es que a partir del segundo capitulo no tengo muy bien planteado como seguirá la historia ya que la trama aun no la tengo del todo plantada u-u pero dejando eso de lado! Lean i díganme que les pareció :D**

**Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y Bla, Bla… la historia es lo que me pertenece. XD**

* * *

**Capitulo.1. ¡¿Quien fue?!,¡Empiezan las complicaciones!**

* * *

Salió de su casa como todos los días, un poco inseguro hoy comenzaban de nuevo las clases,después de las tan anheladas vacaciones de verano. El no temía el volver a aquel pequeño infierno, si no que presentía que este año no seria como los anteriores, algo muy pero muy dentro de el le decía que algo ocurriría este año que cambiaria en muchos sentidos su vida. Suspiro cansado. Esa sensación no le gustaba, sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, ¡era el inicio de clases!, no era bueno empezar así un nuevo año, con esa idea en mente camino con más seguridad hacia su instituto "Konoha Gakuen" uno de los mejores institutos del país, camino unas cuadra más, para después parar al oír un claxon, giro la cabeza en dirección de donde había venido aquel molesto sonido para —evidentemente— encontrarse con el dueño del artefacto que lo produjo. Sonrió al identificar a aquella persona.

Un lijoso Lamborghini (1) color rojo se acerco a donde el se encontraba, develando—así— a un chico apuesto, de tez morena y cabellera negra, vestía el uniforme de la escuela que se componía de un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca y sobre esta se encontraba el chaleco negro con bordes azul Rey con el escudo de las escuela en el pecho de lado izquierdo y para complementar el vestuario unos lentes de sol.

-Oe, Dobe, ¿Qué haces caminado por ahí como idiota?- pregunto con gracia

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke- contesto con ironía.- te extrañe mucho queridísimo amigo mio-

-Ya, ya…bien, es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto- sonrió.- ¿quieres que te lleve?-pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta

-Me has salvado Teme- Naruto no se molesto en abrir la puerta simplemente brinco sobre ella para caer en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Que paso con tu Ferrari?(2)-pregunto Sasuke mientras arrancaba y se ponía en marcha nuevamente-¿Kushina-san decidió vengarse nuevamente?- pregunto Burlón

-Nah…esta vez fue la abuela.- contesto como si fuera lo mas normal -Ya veo, ¿pero Tsunade-san?, eso es algo nuevo, ¿para que lo utilizo?-Sasuke paro en un cruce esperando a que la señal cambiara de color

-Nada nuevo…solo trato de atropellar a abuelo-se encogió de hombros.-como dije nada nuevo, solo que esta vez cambio el método-

-Bien por ella, es una mujer innovadora- los dos rieron un poco ante el comentario- ¡Hubieras visto la cara del abuelo!, ¡nunca lo había visto tan aterrado! Aunque también me sorprendió que aguantara hasta que se coche se quedo sin combustible- rio un poco mas fuerte con solo recordar

-También hay que darle merito a Jiraiya-san, mira que aguantar todo ese tiempo a su edad…-llegaron al instituto entrando por la entrada del estacionamiento que quedaba a un lado del colegio. Se estacionaron un lugar cercano a la entrada —una de los beneficios de llegar temprano—Naruto bajo del Lamborghini como entro en un principio, brincando la puerta. Por su parte Sasuke salió de este abriendo la puerta, ambos se colocaron el elegante saco color negro con los mismos detalles que el chaleco que traían debajo, habiendo cogido todo el peli negro tomo sus llaves y apretó un botoncillo para que el auto emitiera el sonido característico de la alarma. Y así comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de principal del colegio que, a pesar de ser todavía temprano ya estaba considerablemente habitada tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era el primer día de clases.

Mientras caminaba Naruto logro vislumbrar el coche de su Abuelo un Mustang de color amarillo era inconfundible_. _

"¿Ero-sennin llegó temprano?"Pensó, ya que el dueño de este siempre acostumbraba a llegar tarde. Lo miro con rareza durante un tiempo antes de encogerse de hombros y recuperar el ritmo antes perdido de su caminar.

En el momento en el que entraron al colegio la miradas se clavaron en ellos como alfileres en un almohadón como siempre, mas no la tomaron en cuenta pues preferían su conversación, pero eso no les hizo pasar desapercibido que había algo diferente en esas miradas, esas miradas no dejaban la misma sensación que las habituales.

Ambos pararon el paso al mismo tiempo en medio del pasillos arrebolado de gente que no paraba de verlos.

-Oí, Naruto- habló primero el moreno

-Sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?- pregunto el rubio en vez de Sasuke, este solo asintió dándole la razón. Los dos voltearon hacia atrás y los varios pares de ojos que los veían detenidamente ubicaron la mirada en otra parte.

-Esto es extraño…-susurro el moreno

-Pero qu…-Naruto se vio interrumpido por un grito lejano

-¡NARUTO-KUUNNN!- se oyó aquel grito con su nombre estampado en el, así también a Rock Lee con la boca ligeramente abierta después de gritar mientras corría a alta velocidad dejando un estela de polvo por detrás.

Lo último que vio Sasuke fue como en cámara lenta. Naruto cayendo al suelo con Lee encima de el. Sasuke se permitió una sonrisilla al tiempo que sacaba su lujoso celular y sacaba fotografías desde distintos ángulos, en ese momento recordó una— muy peculiar— imagen que vio en internet

-"Pal' face"- en ese momento no pudo estar mas de acurdo con aquella imagen, sonrió con malicia

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa a ti?!- grito enojado el ojiazul revolviéndose desde abajo del pelinegro

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Es cierto?!- hablo fuerte en su oído

-¡Con un carajo!, ¡"Cierto"! ¿Qué?!-. Grito nuevamente apartando a Lee de un manotazo, mas este no pareció tomar en cuenta el agresivo gesto y se levanto con agilidad del suelo, mientras Naruto se levantó también pero con ayuda de la mano de Sasuke

-se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo-refunfuño el rubio.-y… ¡¿Por qué me saltaste encima!?-

-¡Eso no importa ahora!, ¡Tienes que ver esto!-grito Lee jalando de la camisa del ojiazul; este sintiendo el pánico de caer sujeto por reflejo a Sasuke de su saco logrando, así, una cadena humana jalada a toda prisa por el cejas raras.

* * *

Lee seguía corriendo por el pasillo con Naruto y Sasuke por detrás, se detuvo al fin cuando llego al punto exacto donde la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban; Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino. Se encontraban idos y con las miradas perdidas al frente.

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¡esto!, ¡Este!- seguía balbuceando Lee mientras cesaban el paso justó donde encontraban los demás, ahí fue cuando Naruto toma en cuenta que sus amigos estaban mirando en la misma dirección, sin inmutarse, o fijarse siquiera en la manera a la que se fueron obligados a "caminar". Los miro extrañados. ¿Qué les pasaba?, pronto se vio interrumpido por una manos inquietas que se movían torpes por su torso tratando se agarrarlo y atraer su atención, volteo en dirección a Sasuke, el cual no lo miraba—eh de ahí sus torpes movimientos— solo miraba en la misma dirección de todos con sorpresa —valgame kami— exagerada de por si.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?- pregunto ya desesperadamente extrañado.

-Naruto…-hablo ausente. -mira esto…-seguía pasmado el moreno. Sasuke le tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se la volteo tan rápido que creyó que le rompería el cuello.

Ahí. En esa pared. Había un cartel de la obra anual de la escuela para estrenar el día del festival escolar.

-¿Y...?- ahora si verdaderamente confundido- es solo el cartel de la obra de la escuela- comento como si nada-.

-¿Qué no ves?- pregunto incrédulo Shikamaru

-¿Ver que?- pregunto hastiado- los protagonistas- contesto el pelinegro

-y que… serán los mismos de siempre, ¿no?-dijo con indiferencia

-Solo ve-gruño Sasuke, aun con su cabeza en manos la acerco más al dichoso letrero.

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?!-

-¡Solo lee!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ya!- los callo mientras empezaba a leer -son unos exagerados todo por una…estúpida…obra…-hablo entrecortado al tiempo que su cara se desfiguraba con horror.

_REPARTO PARA LA OBRA ANUAL DE KONO GAUKEN…_

_PRORAGONISTAS:_

_-Naruto Uzumaki—Principal_

_-¿?— Coprotagonista— ¡aun no la elegimos! ¡Todas las chicas son libres de audicionar! ¡Su único requisito es el saber cantar!_

_Las audiciones serán después del descanso en el teatro de la escuela, ¡las esperamos!_

-¡Ja, Ja!- rio sin gracia alguna el rubio, ya pasado un poco su horror-¿de quien fue la gran idea de anotarme en la obra?-pregunto volteando a verlos con una sonrisa más sus ojos no sonreían en lo absoluto

-¡Nosotros no fuimos!- corearon todos

-¿Entonces…?- pregunto nuevamente con una extraña parsimonia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, sus ojos brillaban con un pequeño —pero peligroso— tono rojizo, eso solo indicaba lago. Naruto estaba enojado…era mejor correr.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro parando su andar- fui yo- hablo con tranquilidad una voz detrás de el ojiazul, la figura tras el desvelo a un hombre ya entrado en edad o eso parcia por su cabellera desordenada, larga y blanca sujetada en un coleta baja y una que otra arruga esparcida por su rostro. No era nadie más que su maestro de teatro y artes. Jiraiya-sensei.

Naruto, lento, lo volteo a ver, ver a naruto moverse tan lento y pasivo daba miedo (3). -¿Eh?- su voz sonó un poco aguda y sus cejas se encontraron formando un peligroso ceño fruncido

-Que fui yo- repitió con hastió Jiraiya- ¿no te lo esperabas verdad?- rio con cinismo - ahora que la duda se resolvió… ¡ven con migo un momento!- el peliblanco lo arrastro consigo antes de que siquiera la idea de negarse cruzara la su rubia cabeza. Así ante la mirada de todos, el rubio fue sacado de su vista.

* * *

-¡Suéltame, ero-sennin!-gruño cuando fue lanzado hacia dentro del salón del anciano.- ¡¿Se puede saber, por que hiciste eso?!-pregunto alterado

-¿Uh?, ¿Que no es lógico?-indago el mayor sentando al rubio en una silla, al ver la mirada del otro suspiro exasperado.

-Quiero que seas el protagonista… o más bien, **serás **el protagonista - aclaro, resaltando claramente la parte de "serás".

-¡¿Ha?!-exclamo fuera de si-¡¿Por qué demonios seria el estúpido protagonista de tu estúpida obra?!- el peliblanco paso de largo el comentario, y siguio.

-¡La obra de este semestre será!... ¡Grease! (4)- grito teatralmente

-¿Gre…que?- pregunto al no entender el supuesto titulo

-Grease, chico ignorante- corrigió-fue una de las obras/musical más famosa de los años 70's- siguio su monologo- será algo así como una remasterización de la obra original y más actual- aclaro- las mismas cancines, diferentes ritmos y como consecuente diferentes pasos de baile- agrego con fascinación

-¡Ni de coña!- Naruto se paro de donde estaba. ¿Cantar?, ¿Bailar?, ¡Jamás!.

-Ara, ara~ - canturreo- ates de que te niegues… ¡o más bien!, no tienes por que negarte-hizo una pausa mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa cargada de malicia

-¡¿Por qué no lo haría?!- grito indignado-¡Puede que seas mi abuelo, pero no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!-le lanzo una mirada desafiante

-Puede que tengas razón-expuso.-pero aun así lo harás. -sentencio ante la mirada incrédula del rubio-por que son ordenes de arriba- dijo apuntando con su dedo índice hacia arriba.

-¿La directora tiene que ver en esto?- ¡genial!, esto se ponía cada vez más interesante, tenia al alto mando del colegio sobre el

-Si y no- eso lo confundió- si, son ordenes de ella, de ella y de un poco más arriba- se corrigió repitiendo el gesto anterior- Ellos se enteraron—por boca de la directora— de la obra, eso los intrigo, y al final la convencieron—muy rápido debo de aclarar—y a mi como maestro me toca obedecerla y acatar sus ordenes en el trabajo. Ellos sabían que te negarías de inmediato por lo que me dijeron o mas bien ella me dijo que si no lo hacías sufrirías las consecuencias- le explico como quien habla del clima.- eso es el precio a pagar por ser nieto de la dueña y directora del colegio-lo consoló inútilmente.

-En resumen… si no le hacías caso a tu abuelo y maestro por las buenas se lo harías a ellas por la malas… ¡Además!, ¡tú cantas muy bien!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Yo no se cantar!-objeto nervioso

-¡Claro que si!- defendió su postura necio el anciano

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- le apunto con un dedo acusador

-¿Te has oído cantar en la ducha?- rio al ver en rostro perturbado y sonrojado del rubio. Sonrió. La batalla estaba casi ganada. -Además a ti te gustaba bailar-

-¡Tu lo dijiste!, ¡Me gustaba!-esto iba mal, estaba perdiendo en una guerra invisible…-y eso fue hace diez años-dijo sin ganas

-¡Y!-exagero la letra - ¡lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida!-

-Oh créeme,…yo ya lo olvide-

-¡No le mientas a tu abuelo!-refuto.- Tu y Sasuke siempre fueron mis mejores alumnos- recordó con nostalgia

-¡No lo digas!- grito el rubio tapándose los oídos con las manos.- ¿Por qué?, ¡eran tan buenos!, un poco más me hubieran superado -

-¡No lo repitas!, ¡seria muy vergonzoso si alguien lo descubre!-

-Ya, ya… ¡No te preocupes!, ¡que no estarás solo en esto!, tus amigos también participaran solo que te secundizarán- sabia que esto le traería paz. Aunque sea un poco. Pero paz al fin y al cabo.- lo siento por ti chico…pero recuerda que no puedes desobedecer ordenes de arriba- inquirió repitiendo el gesto con el dedo

-Claro que puedo…- dijo el rubio acongojado

-Bueno, si puedes… claro, si lo que quieres es despertar bajo agua, no es muy recordable.-lo compadeció el anciano, si le decía esto es por que una vez el se le negó a Tsunade y literalmente despertó bajo el agua.

-¡Ya lo se!- espeto rendido-¡Al menos no seré arrastrado en esto solo!- dijo tratando de darse ánimos

-¡Así se habla chico!-exclamo tomándolo por lo hombros-¡Ahora, tienes que ayudarme!, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a tu coprotagonista!- el viejo estaba feliz era más que evidente.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?- pregunto desconfiado

-Tu…mi querido y adorado nieto. Serás la rampa que impulse esta obra- su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa

-¿Eh?-

-Solo imagina, el chico o mejo dicho los chicos más populares del instituto se reúnen para trabajar en conjunto en la obra anual de la escuela y, ¡más aún!, el papel coprotagónico aun esta disponible, sabiendo que tu serás el protagonista que chica en este colegio no audicionaría para el papel- describió su plan.- ¡Haré de esta obra un éxito!-

-Me largo de aquí…-Naruto trato de escabullirse antes de que algo más ocurriera, pero su plan fue frustrado al ser detenido por el cuello del saco de su uniforme

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?-pregunto Jiraiya sin soltarle

-A… ¿afuera?-soltó una risilla nerviosa

-Oh, no…tu vienes conmigo- sentencio.

¡GENIAL!, ¡Simplemente magnifico!

Ahora…

¡¿Como demonios saldría de esto?!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**¿que les parecio?, ¿les gusto? tengo esperanza en que la respuesta sea positiva :3 **

**(1) Lamborghini-es uno de los autos deportivos más caros del mundo eso sin contar que son extremadamente hermosos *¬* en mi opinion le queda perfecto a Sasuke**

**(2)Ferrari- bueno no creo que haya que darle explicacion a este, ¡quien en el mundo no conoce un ferrari! XD  
**

**(3)cuando digo estobueno... hay que considerar el hecho de que Naruto nunca se mueve lento por decirlo asi simpre es inquieto y nunca pero nunca! se queda quieto en un solo lugar **

**(4) no se si lo sepan ya pero Gresase o vacelina fue primero una obra de tetro (antes de ser pelicula) por alrededor de 1971 **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy Ya ne~~!**

** REVIEWS? **


	2. ¡¿en que nos hemos metido!

**Actualización oh sí!**

**Perdón por la gran tardanza, recuerden que aún no tengo bien planteada la historia u-u. pero bueno espero y este capitulo le guste tanto como a mi ji ji. La inspiración me llegó como a las 12 de la noche y termine a las 3 de la mañana =-= y en el momento de corregir me di cuenta de cuantos errores se pueden cometer estando desvelada…**

**Con respecto al capitulo hubo una parte que me dejo un poco de lugar o que yo misma no acabe por entender pero por más que pensé como arreglarla nada más no supe como, así que pido disculpas de ante mano si los confundo. ¡Ah! Si además les tengo una sorpresita con respecto a un personaje que ya era hora de que hiciera su entrada y valla de que manera…**

**Espero y les guste :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no pertenecen si no que le pertenecen al jodido de Masashi- sensei y Bla, Bla, Bla…**

* * *

**Cap.2. ¡¿En que nos metimos?!, ¡Entre la espada y la pared!...**

* * *

-hoy hace un gran día ¿no?...

¡Y una mierda!.

¡Su día había comenzado tan bien!, ¡perfecto! Como siempre, pero su "adorado " abuelo se había encargado de arruinar esa perfección. Si , ya sabia el no tenia la culpa del todo al fin y al cabo solo cumplía ordenes. Las verdaderas culpables ¡Su propia madre y abuela!, la vieja se dejo influenciar fácilmente por un demonio igual o mas grande que ella misma .

¡Dios bendito! Agradeció la privacidad mental.

Gracias a dios estaba totalmente a salvo en sus pensamientos, si hubieran escuchado—lo cual por suerte no es así— estaría a hora mismo en una camilla de hospital dedicando sus ultimas agonizantes palabras a su padre y amigos para que después, San Pedro le abriera las ansiadas puertas del cielo, que estaba seguro tenia mas que merecidas.

Era una inocente oveja en un criadero de lobos.

Suspiro. Y este simple gesto resonó en la pequeña aula en la que se encontraba momentáneamente escondido y como diría Sasuke ¡era denigrante!. Hace menos de una hora que se encontraba escondido en ese lugar, ¿Por qué?. Simple se estaba escondiendo de Ero-sennin, la pequeña aula estaba oscura y apenas podía ver su mano si la acercaba lo suficiente a sus ojos además de que olía peculiarmente raro. Estaba solo… eso le recordaba que hace — exactamente— cincuenta minutos había dado alerta a sus amigos, tal vez si le rehuían al asunto quedaría olvidado en poco tiempo, era casi imposible pero valía el intento. El ya no tenía salvación posible así que no entendía por que se escondía por que…¡en que estaba pensando!, no tenía que ser negativo.

Se sentía culpable, ya que el fue prácticamente la causa por la cual sus amigos fueron arrastrados a esto con el, tal vez debería decirle a Jiraiya que los dejara en paz y solo se centrara en el…y…que...

¡Que se jodan!. ¡Si algo le había enseñado bien su hermosa madre era que si vas a morir llévate a todos contigo!. Y esta vez seria la oportunidad perfecta para poner en practica las enseñanzas maternas que venían desde la cuna.

Era un maldito si. Pero en situaciones como estas es mas que necesario y no se arrepentiría de eso.

Tras una hora de meditación recordo el acuerdo que hizo con Sasuke hace —exactamente— cincuenta y nueve minutos ya .

_Flash Back_

_Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos ya vacios del colegio, ya que hace horas la campana sonó para empezar las clases pero en estos momentos poco le importaban las clases. Dio una peligrosa vuelta en un pasillo para al fin llegar al pasillo principal en donde fue separado de sus amigos y mas alegre no pudo estar al verlos aun hay, no se habían movido para nada de su lugar le ahorraba el trabajo de buscarlos, lo raro es que parecían enfermos en etapa terminal, cuerpos sin alma para ser claros los cuales aun se encontraban observando aquel jodido cartel que ya comenzaba a joderle la existencia en muchas formas posibles_

_-¡Chicos!- grito con urgencia -¡chicos, chicos, chicos! ¡tienen que escapar ahora!- les advirtió una vez llego a lado de ellos. Al no obtener respuesta se coloco enfrente de ellos y prácticamente les palmeo la cara a cada uno de ellos para despabilarlos, eso si una vez llego con Sasuke se desquito un poco y le pego un "poquis" mas fuerte que a los demás-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota!?- Gruño or el golpe más Naruto pareció ignorarlo_

_-¡Tiene que huir ahora!- las expresiones de todos eran de clara confusión_

_-¿De que?- preguntaron_

_-¡Tienen que huir de Ero-sennin!- acotó - ¡los quiere hundir en la dichosa obra junto conmigo!- todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que exclamaban un escandaloso "¡Ah!" para luego darle continuación a algo todavía mas ensordecedor_

_-¡¿Queeee?!- chillaron con consternación -¡¿Pero que hiciste idiota?!- la voz de Sasuke sonaba extrañamente aguda_

_-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡tienen que huir!, ¡especialmente tu y yo Sasuke!- le tomo de los hombros y se acerco a el lo suficiente para acabar de hacer mas tenso el ambiente entre ellos dos - planea usar ESO a su favor- lo dijo despacio para hacerlo fácil de digerir pero con claro miedo. Sasuke abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y sus perfectas facciones se desfiguraron con horror_

_-¡No me jodas naruto!- le grito histérico mientras lo sacudía violentamente_

_-De que hablan…-susurró Ino a Shikamaru quien estaba a su lado_

_-Ah…que problemáticos- suspiró- están discutiendo de su secreto mejor guardado desde la primaria_

_-¿Secreto?- pregunto ansiosa. Ella era la cotilla numero uno de todo Konoha Gakuen y no le apenaba el aceptarlo estaba mas que orgullosa y como tal si lograba conseguir que Shikamaru le contara aquel gran secreto que mantenían oculto el par mas famoso de todo el colegio los tendría en la palma de su mano. Toda buen amiga debe de saber como sacarle provecho a los amigos, en especial si estos eran las personas mas conocidas de la zona._

_-Te lo diría, pero me mataría si lo hago y créeme. Yo aun quiero vivir.- se excuso regresando a ver a los que se estaban peleando. Ino suspiró decepcionada, ¡hmp! Por algo era la fuente de información mas grande del colegio tenia sus contactos y sus métodos para saber lo que quería era como leer a las personas sin duda en su vida pasada debió de ser buena en algo parecido_

_-¡¿Por eso te digo que hay que correr?!- dijo al fin consiguiendo deshacerse del agarre del moreno_

_-Eso va para también para ustedes- giro hacia sus demás amigos apuntándoles con el dedo. El y Sasuke se miraron un momento intercambiando miradas de entendimiento mutuo, con rostros decididos chocaron las manos sellando el pacto el cual nadie estaba enterado_

_**-Si no nos atrapan a final del día, será nuestra oportunidad para escapar a Canadá**- y con esa ultima frase emprendieron una nueva carrera dividiéndose en donde terminaba el pasillo principal y donde comenzaban otros dos a lados opuestos perdiendo se así de la vista de los demás._

_-Huir a Canadá no es un poco…-inicio Kiba sin saber como definir por completo su idea_

_-Exagerado…- completaron los demás asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo esos dos eran unos bastardos ricos y podían hacer eso y más. el que no haigan hecho algo parecido hace tiempo por "x" razón era un misterio_

_-Mmm…bien - empezó Shikamaru-a correr ¿ no?- dijo alejándose a paso perezoso - ojala no los atrapen-se despidio antes de encerrarse a si mismo en una aula desocupada y dado que no podía salir a ver las nubes pasar—he hay el hecho de que se están escondiendo dentro de la escuela— se dormiría un rato_

_-¡Yo iré a los baños!- se apresuro Ino- Estoy segura de que Jiraiya- sensei no entrará hay.- explicó al par que salía de ahí directo a los baños de mujeres_

_-Creó que iré a esconderme junto a Akamaru-para nadie era secreto que Kiba escondía a su mascota favorita en la escuela pero -sabe- Kami-donde es aquel lugar_

_-¡Yo iré al gimnasio!-grito enérgico Lee-¡aprovecharé para avivar más mi llama de la juventud!- y como si de una carrera de cien metros planos se tratase salió disparado dejando solo al último integrante del grupo_

_-Ahg…que problema…supongo que iré a la biblioteca-dijo a si mismo Shino una vez estuvo solo en aquel pasillo_

_End Flash Back_

Faltaba todavía demasiado para salir si quiera al receso, la razón por la cual no habían escapado todavía rumbo a Canadá era el simple impedimento de que en esos momentos la escuela se encontraba prácticamente sellada de punta a punta. El colegio no solo era conocido por su alta calidad educacional si no también por su alta seguridad, podías escabullirte se las clases pero de la escuela…tendrías que ser un fantasma para lograrlo y sinceramente no tenía ganas de morir en esos momentos

Suspiró pesadamente encogiendo se en su sitio como un perro abandonado muriéndose de aburrimiento. Comenzó a dormitar. Tan aburrido.

…

Abrió los ojos alarmado al oír el ligero traqueteo de la puerta signo más que notorio que estaba apunto de abrirse, asustado brincó en su lugar y sin pensarlo mucho corrió detrás de unos repisas logrando esconderse apenas ya que al pisar nuevo territorio la puerta fue abierta sin prisas al igual que fue encendida la luz

-Trato de fijarse de quien se trataba por los espacios reducidos que le daban las cosas que se encontraban en la repisa-ese no era el cuerpo decrepito de su abuelo si no un joven cuerpo femenino o eso creía por la gran falda que portaba, el saco de la escuela le quedaba más grande de lo que debería, las media llegaban justo por debajo de la rodilla y su cara…era prácticamente opacada por un gran par de anteojos extremadamente gruesos con el cabellos recogido en una simple coleta. Esta entro cantando una pegajosa melodía, cantaba muy bien... por lo que logro escuchar esta rebuscaba entre las cajas de las repisas de y al no encontrar nada en una se movió directamente a la que en estos momentos se encontraba escondido. Ella se detuvo en la parte de la repisa que quedaba un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba—se encontraba en cuclillas cabe aclarar—

-Ah…-cerró los ojos a creerse descubierto- ¡la encontré!- vitoreó la misteriosa chica. Suspiró de alivio en silencio cuidando ser silencioso y no ser descubierto, no había que tentar a ala surte. Más el alivio le duro poco ya que de inmediato se tapo los ojos totalmente avergonzado, y no era para menos…ya que frente a el aquella chica se deshizo de sus largar ropas dejándose a si misma en paños menores develando su esbelto cuerpo.

¡Waaa! ¡Para donde mirar!

Se sonrojo furiosamente y abrió la boca a mas no poder sin saber donde poner la mirada sus ojos divagaban por todo el espacio sonrojándose cada vez más cada que su mirada se cruzaba con el prácticamente cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer, sin saber donde poner la mirada se tapo los ojos con ambas manos y el infaltable morbo le obligo a abrir un poco sus dedos para seguir observando.

Aquella chica rebuscó en la caja que anteriormente había sacado de la repisa y saco una playera igual a la que anteriormente portaba solo que mucho más pequeña a la que portaba con anterioridad, sin prisa se la coloco abrochándose solo los tres primeros botones de abajo, metió nuevamente la mano en la caja y esta vez saco una falda igual solo que mucho, pero mucho más corta que la otra, se manera provocadora la deslizo los sus largar piernas para después ajustarla a su cintura dejando ver una buena porción de sus muslos. Siguiendo con su labor saco una medias de la caja de color negras y así se deshizo de lo ultimo que quedaba del antiguo uniforme par remplazarlas por aquellas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo haciendo ver aquella falda más corta de lo que en verdad era par culminar con aquel extraño cambio de imagen soltó la coleta dejando caer su largo cabello en cascada, quito aquellos gruesos cristales de sus ojos develando unos hermosos ojos plata, por último saco del bolsillos del otro saco un espejo de bolsillo para después colocarse un labial de color violeta en los labios, regreso el espejo a su lugar y se termino de abrochar los demás botones de la camisa y colocarse el saco reglamental del colegio.

Regreso la caja de nueva cuenta a la repisa y salió del lugar en silencio.

Sabiéndose solo, Naruto salió de su escondite más que sonrojado y totalmente nervioso. ¡¿Pero que coño había sido eso?!. Se dio una bofetada a si mismo para calmarse, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía estar hay más abrió con precaución la puerta del salón. Suspirando aliviado comenzó a salir del salón. Dio un paso y hasta y llego su andar…

-¿Te gusto lo viste?- pregunto aquella chica una vez lo vio saliendo del aula. Se estremeció notoriamente —demasiado como ocultarlo la verdad— y nuevamente el rubor se aglomero en sus mejillas con una combinación de terror

-Y…Yo-tartamudeo sin saber que decir -n…o…no er..a mi intención espiarte ¡Waa!- aquella misteriosa chica lo empujo devuelta al interior del salón junto con ella cerrando la puerta asegurándola con el pestillo.

Hoy era un hermoso día…

* * *

Desde que había ingresado en el salón se sentido observada, más ingenuamente pensó que era su imaginación. Tenía que cambiarse rápido el segundo periodo estaba por empezar, el estúpido uniforme pesaba horrores—según ella— todo era al menos tres o cuatro tallas más grande que un uniforme promedio.

Busco entre los estantes del salón la caja que había preparado con anterioridad el año pasado, ya que en su casa podrían poner el grito en el aire si vieran aquella ropa "tan" reveladora. Pfff Tonterías. El único detalle es que no recordaba exactamente en que repisa lo había puesto, llegó a la última repisa sin revisar que quedaba. Buscó y buscó hasta que ¡por fin! La dichosa caja salió al aire, la tomo gustosa

-Ah- exclamo sin emoción y momentáneamente en blanco al apreciar al chico escondido detrás de la repisa, frunció el ceño y sin nada que se le ocurriera decidió probar hasta donde podía soportar aquel chico viéndola hacer lo que planeaba a continuación -¡La encontré!- chilló con emoción siguiendo su propio juego, aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de que se encontraba ahí. Lo oyó suspira de ¿alivio?, que poco discreto era, solo aparento no haber escuchado nada. Si tenía la reacción esperada jugaría un poco con el y tal vez le acusaría después de intento de violación o tal vez alguna cosa que se le ocurriera. Le encantaba deshacerse de persona de esa calaña.

Se desvistió sin pudor alguno quedando en ropa interior. Espero un momento para comprobar si había alguna reacción. Nada. Tomo su otro uniforme y trato de verse lo más provocativa que pudiera al ponerse cada una de las prendas que componía el uniforme, pero nada. Mientras se maquillaba enfoco su espejo hacia repisa donde aquel chico se encontraba y una discreta sonrisa afloro en sus labios, estaba totalmente sonrojado y tapaba sus ojos con sus manos y abría discretamente los dedos para ver un poco. ¿no planeaba hacer nada?. Cuando termino de maquillarse regreso la caja a su lugar y salió en silencio del lugar.

Espero fuera del salón esperando a que se decidiera a salir. No tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que este salió tan rápido como pudo, teniendo en mente que la había visto hacer todo eso lo detuvo ante de que pusiera un pie fuera del aula

-¿Te gusto lo que viste?- preguntó de manera fría. El aludido se estremeció y tartamudeo tratando de excusarse fallando inútilmente. Así que sin dejarlo decir más lo empujo de vuelta al salón cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fue tonto de su parte dejar que aquel chico viera demás, era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que no abriera la boca. La reputación de Hinata Hyuga peligraba.

* * *

Lo empujo de manera nada delicada hacia una silla para sentarlo y hacer que la mirara a los ojos ya que se encontraba muy avergonzado como para mirarla a los ojos así que le rehuyó a la mirada plateada.

-¿Qué hacías fisgoneado?- lo tomo de las solapas del saco par obligarlo a encararla. Al verse reflejado en aquellos penetrantes ojos recordó lo que hace momentos había presenciado, el calor subió con mucha más intensidad a su rostro

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-N…a…Naruto Uzumaki- completo nervioso

Hinata acerco su rostro al del rubio, causando que nuevamente este le rehuyera la mirada. Se sentó a horcajadas de el pegando descaradamente sus cuerpos haciéndolo chillar nervioso, soltó el agarre que tenia sobre el saco y movió las manos al rostro del ojiazul obligando a que la mirará directamente

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-M…me escondía-

-Oh, ya veo-habló cerca de sus labios

-No puedo dejarte ir, has visto demasiado-susurró. Si bien Naruto sabia que podía deshacerse de ella con un simple empujón se sintió repentinamente débil estando tan cerca de ella

-No le diré a nadie-susurró de igual manera- lo juró- finalizó mirándola a los ojos

-Digamos que te creo…que te parece si te conviertes en mi esclavo ¿eh?- sonrió de manera sádica

-¡¿HA?!- eso lo saco de su encantó - ¡debes de estar demente!- le gritó

-¿Uh?, a que viene eso, estabas tan entregado hace unos momentos- reprocho

-¡Hyaa!, ¡Ayuda! ¡me quieren violar!- grito sin vergüenza -¡Sálvenme de esta sádica! ¡Ayud…! ¡…!- cansada de su estúpido griterío Hinata lo callo con un atrevido beso

Abrió grade los ojos sorprendido por tal acción ¡Por kami-sama que le pasaba a esta mujer!

Después de un rato Hinata se separó y tomo en detalle sus ojos totalmente abierto y expresión indescifrable -Ara~, al menos podrías haber cerrado los ojos-

-¡Y una mierda!- grito fuera de si-¡eres una maldita! ¡Me robaste mi primer beso!- confeso sin miedo a ser descubierto

-Oh…viendo que la seducción no funciono…-se quedo en silencio un momento-serás mi esclavo- sentencio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡creí haberte dicho que no!-

-¡Escucha rubiecito de mierda!-exploto -¡acabas de ver algo que no deberías, si pudiera te golpearía hasta que perdieras la memoria, da gracias a dios que no soy violenta!- grito acercándolo más a su rostro -¡No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión es si o si! ¡si no te arrepentirías de haber despertado este día!- respiro profundo tratando de calmarse

Oh, ¡vamos! ¡ya lo estaba haciendo! ¡tu solo eres la cereza del pastel cariño!

-Y si me rehusó - pico necio

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿cárcel o correccional?- dijo extrañamente calmada y sombría- no a todos le perdonan un intento de violación-

-¿Pero que demo…?- recordó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, era claro. Tenía todas la de perder. Adiós escape. Adiós Canadá.

Suspiró y la miro derrotado. Ella le sonrío sádica. -eres un maldita ¿te lo habían dicho?-

-Eres la primea persona que me llama así- se acerco de manera provocativa restregándose contra su cuerpo. El callo de nuevo en la trampa.

-Tendrás que pagar zorrito…-y sin esperar más asalto la boca ajena

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- grito avergonzado -¡eres una desvergonzada, y no me llames zorrito!-

-Pero si se nota que te gusta- expuso sin pudor

-¡¿Ha?!...- ambos se congelaron y voltearon hacia la puerta la cual yacía abierta con un Jiraiya estupefacto

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del sensei

.-¡No es lo que parece!-gritaron exaltados a pesar de que…bueno si era lo que parecía

-No creo que estén en posición de decir eso- les apunto con un dedo haciéndoles reaccionar ante el hecho de que ella aun se encontraba en horcajadas sobre el y muy a pesar de el rubio muy pero muy pegados. De inmediato se separaron torpemente

Jiraiya los obligo a sentarse en el suelo mientras el muy regodearte los miraba sentado desde la silla, ambos jóvenes tenían las cabezas gachas avergonzados, aunque uno más que otro.

-Vaya, Vaya…¿no creen que aun están muy pequeños para hacer ese tipo de cosas?- los cuestiono burlesco-y mucho más en la escuela…- sacudió la cabeza dramáticamente

-¡SENSEI!- chillaron avergonzados

-Caray Naruto-kun…-parecía apenado de Naruto aunque claro, aunque solo aprovechaba el momento - ¿Qué pensarán tus padres?- fingió preocupación

Naruto miró discretamente a Hinata con resentimiento-are un trato contigo- dijo finalmente. Jiraiya no sedería fácilmente después de todo era claro que quería venganza por hacerlo buscarlo por todo el colegio

-Actuare en la obra…- se sumió en pesar-a cambio de tu silencio- lo miro a los ojos con decisión

Jiraiya pareció pensárselo un momento. Naruto había caído, la suerte le sonreía. Al fin y al cabo tenía que actuar quisiera o no sería mejor sacarle unas cuantas cláusulas a este contrato invisible

-¿No renegaras?- pregunto o más bien ordeno de manera discreta

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, ese maldito viejo…todo era por su estabilidad física y mental -... Sí-

-¿Me harás caso no importa lo que te pida hacer?-

-…Sí-

-Bien…- acepto-una última cosa- agrego misterioso- ¿me traerías la rompa interior de tu mamá?- rio de marera pervertida

-¡Que te jodan!- contesto furico-¡te dije que no en el preescolar, te dije que no en la primaria, te dije que no en la secundaría, te dije que no hace una semana y nuevamente te digo que no ¡maldito viejo verde!- explotó

El pervertido solo se tapo los oídos ante los gritos mas que reveladores del ojiazul

-Cambiando de tema- volteo hacia Hinata-¿Qué hará usted señorita?- le pregunto curioso.- ¿Sabe cantar?-volvió a preguntar antes de que la aludida respondiera

-¿Ha?, perdón ¿Qué?- parpadeo confusa

-¿Qué si sabe cantar?-pregunto nuevamente, Naruto sonrió de manera perversa a espalda de Jiraiya y Hinata lo notó

-¡Oh! ¡no para na…!-

-¡Claro que sabe!- se le adelanto Naruto- canta muy bien- le sonrió sin gracia y con un tono de falsa cordialidad

-Estas exagerando Naruto-kun- le sonrió de la misma manera con los diente apretados, solo que con una venita sobresalió en su rostro

-¡Oh! Vamos no seas modesta- contesto obstinado el rubio en las mismas condiciones que la peliazul. Auras oscuras los rodeaban y Jiraiya podía jurar que vio a un perro y un gato pelear a muerte

-Na,Na chicos- los calmo Jiraiya- bien ¿que te parece si asistes a nuestra audición?-pregunto o más bien ordeno el peliblanco

-Sería encantador poder ir pero justo ahora tengo clase y…-se detuvo al notar la oscura sonrisa del maestro de teatro -además aun falta mucho para las audiciones- se excusó pobremente

-Veo que estaban muy entretenidos y no supieron la noticia- los miro de marera picar ay lo dos desviaron la mirada- adelante las audiciones y empezarán en…-miró su reloj- diez minutos ¿Por qué no nos acompaña Hyuga-san?- insistió empujándolos a ambos fuera de aquel salón

-Oí, oí ¿Por qué me arrastras a mi también?-gruño molesto

-Eso es muy sencillo Uzumaki-kun- le coloco una mano sobre el hombre y le dedico una sonrisa- recuerda que eres nuestro querido protagonista-

Mierda lo había olvidado.

* * *

-No se por que haces tanto barullo, no creo que venga mucha…-se quedo sin palabras al ver más de medio teatro lleno de la población femenina esperando paciente su turno para audicionar. La quijada de Naruto se desencajo. Jiraiya los siguio empujando a los dos.

abandonaron a Hinata en algún punto de la muchedumbre siendo vigilada de manera nada discreta por la asistente en turno del maestro de teatro Sakura Haruno.

Mientras tanto Naruto siguio caminando hasta que pudo observar en la cuarta fila antes de llegar a la última había un escritorio con muchos papeles esperándolos paciente, el peliblanco lo seguía empujando como si fuera un niño pequeño lo cual comenzaba a a fastidiarle.

-Vamos, vamos que tus amigos te esperan- lo apresuro

-¿Eh?- exclamo sin entender. Una vez llegaron a la fila correspondiente Naruto pudo entender el significado de aquellas palabras. En efecto sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí y de que manera.

Cada uno ocupaba un asiento de la misma fila en la que se encontraba el, solo que de una manera muy peculiar.

Atados con cuerdas de doble nudo —que parecía hecho por un profesional—y amordazados no era manera de tratar a los estudiantes.

Poco después Sakura llego prácticamente arrastrando un bulto que se removía con violencia y hacia ruidos extraños como gritos de auxilio

-Jiraiya-sensei eh traído a último tal y como pidió- dijo apuntando al bulto que estaba a sus pies

-Bien hecho Sakura-chan, eres una gran asistente-le felicito -ponlo con los otros- ordeno y ella asintió arrastrado nuevamente al dichoso bulto, lo tendió sobre un asiento junto a Shikamaru quien se encontraba dormido en esos momentos —el muy insensible— pensarón todos. Este estaba claramente mejor resguardado que todos los demás ya que estaba doblemente atado y con un costal sobre la cabeza. Una vez la chica de cabellos rosas le quito el costal de la cabeza desvelo la cara para nada contenta de Uchiha Sasuke vociferando mil y un cosas inentendibles por la mordaza

-¡Listo!-exclamo vigoroso el maestro-¡Bien señoritas! ¡Comenzamos!-

Un chillido unisonado fue la repuesta ante la emoción de las féminas

Oh si, un hermoso y jodido día… adiós Canadá...

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chaca chan~! Que descanse en paz Canadá…XD**

**¿les gusto?**

**Seguramente se preguntaran por el motivo del que hice a Hinata una sádica, maldita sin vergüenza, oh bueno la idea de convertir totalmente a Hinata a esta manera fue por un review que decía que esperaba que no fuera un clásico NaruHina… quisiera que la persona que lo escribió me diera su definición de clásico naruhina :D**

**Espero y le haiga gustado mi retorcida y atrevida Hinata que se puede parecer un poco a la Road to ninja pero esta es una sin vergüenza doble cara que seguramente verán más adelante una vez las audiciones finalicen y esta se "divierta" de lo lindo con su zorrito. Mua ja ja ja!**

**Sin más me despido niños JA NE~!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo

**Hola! Creo que esta vez actualice muy pronto ¿creo?. Bien la próxima semana regreso a calses TT-TT así que actualizar se vera convertido en algo problemático ya que tengo tuerno en la tarde ¬¬ y mi tiempo se limita demasiado la preparatoria me consumirá bastante *llora golpeando el suelo maldiciendo su suerte*.**

**En el ultimo capitulo me llego un review un poco desalentador ¬.¬, más yo solo diere esto: como puedes esperar un NaruSaku cuando el fic esta marcado como NaruHina?!, Ahg! Y creo que a la mayoría les gusto el cambio de Hinata, estoy de acurdo de que nos gusta la Hinata tímida y entregada pero a veces el dulce llega a empalagar así que quise probar, y me arriesgue con este cambio que afortunadamente varios le dieron el visto bueno ¡GRACIAS!**

**Agradezco sus reviews, me hacen sentir mejor y me suben el animo, perdón por no agradecerles antes solo que siempre actualizo en la madrugado y bueno a las 3:00 am no piensas muy bien en los detalles XD nuevamente les agradezco! Desde el fondo de mi corazón! :D**

**Dejando eso de lado espero y les guste este capitulo habrá un poquito (casi inexistente) SasukeOoc y un poco de aportación de los pensamientos de Shikamaru-kun, y una o dos pequeñas sorpresitas que viene casi a la ¿mitad? Del capitulo :D espero y sea de su agrado. la cancion que aparecera en el fic se llama "Utakata Hanabi" de Supercell que también es un ending de Naruto.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei y...Bla, Bla…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Si me hundo te hundes conmigo…**

* * *

Se tapo los oídos por milésima vez en las horas que llevaba ahí, por un momento fugaz pensó en el infierno. Aquel terrible lugar en el que las almas pecadoras son torturadas eternamente…

Un chillido que se supone era una melodía lo hizo estremecer y taparse los oídos con más fuerza, viro su azulina mirada hacia un lado donde sus amigos se encontraban—aun atados, cabe aclarar—los pobres solo pudieron cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante el chillido. Por que eso era. Suspiró lastimosamente.

Cuando la versión de "infierno" cambio tan rápidamente.

-Gracias, por su participación, Inue-san - dijo Jiraiya aun con la mano en una de sus orejas de manera discreta. La chiquilla nerviosa hizo una leve reverencia y salió corriendo del escenario. Los presentes en la cuarta fila suspiraron en conjunto pero es que, diablos, no querían herir los sentimientos de la chiquilla pero eso había sido…horrible…

-¡Defatenos! (¡Desátenos!)- graznó Kiba removiéndose como un gusano, Jiraiya alargo un dedo y lo movió con negación-Lo siento Inozuka-kun, pero si lo hago huirían - aseguro cruzándose de brazos - aunque no costaría mucho volver a atraparlos…quiero ahórrale la molestia a Sakura-chan-

En cuanto el mayor menciono aquel nombre las expresiones de los atados se oscurecieron. Aquella chica era la culpable de que estuvieran así en esos momentos. Para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado tenia una monstruosa fuerza y reflejos.

-Entiendo que haiga capturado a Shikamaru, Ino, Lee…¿pero Kiba? ¿Sasuke?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-En cualquier caso- hablo de repente Shikamaru que de alguna manera se había desecho de la mordaza-¿por que Naruto es el único que no esta en iguales condiciones?- pregunto un poco indignado. ¿Dónde quedaban las lecciones de igualdad?.

-El se a resignado por completo- contesto el peliblanco-además de tener sus razones para aceptar- lo dijo de una manera tan picara que hizo que los demás se preguntara cual era aquella razón tan fuerte como para hacer que Naruto se resignara por completo, es que el era el tipo de persona que peleaba hasta el final por la mínima idiotez. Al oír eso Sasuke dejo de removerse y tratar sacar aquella molesta atadura, viro su negra mirada a hacia el rubio que volteo una vez se supo observado.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. El rubio alzo una ceja indignado. El ojinegro abrió ligeramente los ojos con incredulidad. El ojiazul suavizo la mirada y suspiro abatido. Sasuke bajo la mirada a modo de compasión negando ligeramente. Naruto lo miró agradecido. Y así volvieron a lo que antes ocupaba su atención.

Los demás presentes observaron maravillados la muda marera de comunicarse por miradas y gestos insignificantes de esos dos

-Enf tofo cafo ¿Qué le face penfar que nofotros participafemos? (en todo caso ¿que le hace pensar que nosotros participaremos?- pregunto harta Ino

-Si están aquí es por que ya no tienen opción Yamanaka-san- contesto Jiraiya -¡Siguiente!- gritó para hacer aparecer a la siguiente chica, y siguió- les tengo una pregunta a todos ustedes- comenzó de manera casual como quien no quiere la cosa - todos conocen a la madre de Naruto ¿no es así?- pregunto y todos asintieron poniendo atención a la conversación, algo no andaba bien. Claro que conocían a la señora Namikaze que a pesar de estar casada mantenía su apellido, era una mujer hermosa —nadie lo negaría— un poco sobre protectora, y una perfecta manipuladora para con su familia, y por supuesto una mujer de armas tomar cuando se le oponían, pero esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar ¿Qué tenía que ver ella aquí?.- ¿alguien me podía decir que es lo que tienen en común con la señora?, claro, además de ser amigos de su querido hijo-aclaró burlón, sabia que no tardarían en dar en el clavo.

Shikamaru abrió la coba escandalizado, Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal al darse cuenta, giró su rostro con violencia hacia su maestro, poco después los demás le siguieron el ejemplo a sus camaradas

-Es amiga de nuestras madres…-dijo Shikamaru en un quedo susurró. Jiraiya chasqueó los dedos y les apunto con un dedo

-¡Exacto!- concordó energico-ustedes ya se habrán imaginado lo demás -

-Yo no enfendi (Yo no entendí)-replico Lee confuso. Shikamaru suspiró cansado y se dejo caer hacia atrás rendido-La madre de Naruto siendo amiga de nuestras madres, y perdona Naruto, siendo una perfecta manipuladora convenció a nuestras madres-

Naruto ni siquiera replico ante eso, después de todo era verdad. Su madre era una excelente manipuladora no por nada era una Teniente General (1) del ejercito además de ser especialista en asalto, rescate, interrogación, liquidación, infiltración y por que no manipulación de la presa como ella solía llamarle. ¿Que oportunidad tenías contra eso?. El único que había logrado mantener una relación con tan explosiva —por no decir peligrosa—mujer, fue su adorado padre. ¿Qué mejor persona para estar con ella que alguien que compartía su campo de especialidad?. Un hombre de un rango más alto que el de ella, en aquel tiempo fue el capitán del escuadrón de su madre antes de ser General, y el reto era historia y…ah…se fue más allá del tema de importancia…

Eso callo a Lee y a cualquiera que se le ocurriera replicar alguna cosa más. ¿el por que?. Simple. Sus madres no eran las únicas que se comportaban como demonios cuando se les negaba algo o peor aun si se les oponían. las madres eran temibles...

Sus madres eran aterradoras. No tan aterradoras como las de Naruto y Sasuke pero, aterradoras al fin y al cabo.

Sasuke dejo de removerse al tiempo que las mordazas caían, dejando libre su boca- eso no me asusta, Jiraiya-sensei- pico recio a hundirse con los demás -Yo no le temo a mi madre- espeto mordaz

_Que mentira_. Pensó Naruto. _Le temes mas que a tu padre._

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Sasuke-kun- setencio- hablaremos después de las audiciones-

Un chillido partió los demás sonidos del auditorio. Naruto tapo sus oídos y nuevamente se compadeció de sus amigos que solo atinaron a apretar los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cuándo el infierno había cambiado de manera tan radical?.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba plácidamente sentada en uno de los asientos de una de las tantas filas con la chica Haruno a un lado, lejos de la tortura, podría decir ella.

-¿Cuántas participantes faltan?- hastiada hasta el demonio observo como otra chiquilla salía corriendo avergonzada del escenario. seguramente podría volver cuando hicieran una opera.

-¿Para que termine?- la peligrosa fijo su mirada hacia ella, prosiguió cuando la vio asentir- una- contesto con simpleza

-¿Quien?- volteo hacia los lados al ver el ya prácticamente vacio lugar

-Tu, por supuesto-Sakura sonrió. Hinata abrió ligeramente la boca -ah…- llevaba tanto ahí que en algún momento había olvidado la razón por la que se encontraba ahí

-¡Siguiente!- oyeron al peliblanco gritar desde más adelante, Sakura se levanto seguida de la peliazul para después encaminarla hacia el escenario

...

-Preséntese- pidió Jiraiya a pesar de ya conocerla. Rodo los ojos y hizo una leve reverencia -Hinata Hyuga- dijo con tono aburrido

.Bien Hinata-san, ¿Qué es lo que cantará?- pidió

-No se. usted dígame-dijo un poco cortante-lo siento pero no prepare nada…no medio tiempo-ya lo tenía, haría mal la dichosa presentación y así la dejarían en paz.

-No se preocupe por eso- le sonrió, repeliendo las mala vibras de la chica- Sakura-chan- la nombra saco un radio portátil de quien-sabe-donde susurro unas inentendibles palabras para que después una lenta canción comenzara a sonar en el ambiente- espero y la conozca- sonrió. La ojalera entrecerró la mirada, parecía que la estaba retando.

**Tomo el micrófono de manera un tanto brusca y en cuanto llegó el momento, respiró un poco y comenzó:**

**Afureru hito de nigiwa hachigatsu natsu no omatsuri**

**Yukata wo kite geta mo haite**

**karan koron oto wo tateru**

**Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki**

**Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo**

**Sotto nusumi mita no**

**Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii nonikyou mitai na hi ni wa kittomata omoidashite shimau yo**

**Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**

**mou nidoto aeru koto mo**

**nai no ni aitai aitanda...**

**ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo.**

**Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikake tara**

**Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururira nari hibiku**

**yosora ni saita ookina ookina**

**nishiki kamuro**

**mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru**

**futto setsunaku naru.**

**sakasama no haato ga uchi agatteta**

**ahaha tte warai atte**

**suki da yo tte kisu wo shita.**

**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**

**konna ni mo kanashikute**

**doushite deatte shimattandarou**

**me wo tojireba**

**ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de.**

**Amai toiki binetsu wo**

**obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita sono koe ni**

**ah sono hitomi ni kizukeba toki wa**

**sugi satteku no ni**

**mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite...**

**Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**

**kokoro ga chikuri to shita**

**mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga**

**yatte kuru yo**

**kimi to miteta utakata hanabi**

**ima demo omou anonatsu no hi wo.**

Abrió los ojos una vez la ultima palabra surco sus labios. Sonrió con un poco de prepotencia al ver la mayoría de los rostros impresionados. "_¡Ha!, ¡en tu cara viejo!"_ rio mentalmente

-Impresionante Hinata-san- le aplaudió el peliblanco-bien chicos llego la hora de escoger- expuso un poco pensativo -vamos ¿Por qué no dicen nada?-los demás entrecerraron la mirada -ah, eso, perdón ¡Sakura-chan!- grito y la chica se acerco rápidamente y quito a cada quien su respectiva mordaza que les impedía hablar bien

-Ella es la mejor opción- siseo Shikamaru sin poner mucha atención a la platica-yo pienso lo mismo-le siguio Ino- ¡Oh, Si!, ¡Hinata-san tiene una gran llama de la juntad!- concedió Lee a su modo-Si por que no…-dijo Kiba haciendo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza -Hmp, es mejor que oír esos chillidos- tan duro como solo un Uchiha puede ser dio su consentimiento

-Bien dado que es un acuerdo mutuo Hina…-la oración quedo inconclusa en los labios de Jiraiya por la voz de Naruto

-Me niego-Naruto giro la cabeza hacia un lado despreciativo, Hinata achico la mirada y abrió ligeramente la boca con indignación

-¡Bien! Como iba diciendo Hina…-sus palabras fueron cortadas nuevamente

-¡He dicho que no la quiero!-insistió necio, el mayor suspiro hastiado -¿alguna razón valida?- pregunto

-No me cae bien- esa era la faceta más caprichosa que todos pudieron haber visto en el rubio. Mira que no querer a alguien solo por que le cae bien…

-Como decía Hinata-san, por voto unánime usted tendrá el honor de participar en la obra escolar- ero-sennin y Sakura aplaudieron, de no ser por que los demás estaban atados seguramente la mayoría también le hubiera aplaudido

-¡Hey! ¡no me ignores!- grito el rubio, si hubiera sabido que la sádica se quedaría con el papel coprotagónico nunca hubiera sugerido que se uniera a las audiciones. Jiraiya coloco una mano sobre su rubia cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, se agacho un poco para susurrarle

-Recuerda que estas bajo contrato, chico no te conviene ir en contra- susurró de manera tal vez un poco oscura. Contrajo un poco su mandíbula tratando de aceptar la derrota volteo la mirada hace el escenario donde ella se encontraba. Sus miradas chocaron y los rayos parecieron volar. ella sonrió. El estrecho la mirada. Para los presente era claro que aquellos dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

El cuerpo de la peliazul se convulsiono ligeramente debido a las ligeras carcajadas, se irgió por completo colocando una mano en sus caderas, sus carcajadas subieron de tono y le señalo con burla y triunfo. Los ojos del ojiazul centellaron peligrosos, un tic nervioso se extendió por su ceja. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, demasiado.

El viejo aplaudió llamando la atención de todos menos de los que en realidad buscaba atención. -Sakura -chan ¿crees que sean capaces de llevarlos a todos hasta el escenario?- pregunto a su asistente, ella asintió ante la orden y usando su radio llamo a otra persona que en unos minutos venía bajando por uno de los pasillos del teatro

-Sai ayúdame a llevarlos a arriba- pidió la peligrosa -pero si tu pudiste atraparlos a todos, ¿Por qué no puedes llevarlos también?- pregunto con una sonrisa falsa

-Deja de joder y haz lo que ordenan- espeto Sakura. Demonios ese chico la saca tan fácilmente de sus casillas. Ella tomo a Ino y con un poco de cuidado la arrastro cual criminal hasta el escenario, así siguiendo el ejemplo Sai tomo a Kiba, siguiendo así hasta terminar de subir a todos los "presidiarios"

-¿Ya nos va a desatar?- le pregunto Shikamaru al sensei -Lo haré si prometen someterse y no escapar- eso sonó como si en verdad estuvieran secuestrados o algo por el estilo. Maldito loco.

-Lo prometo.- la pereza de Shikamaru a veces no tenía limites, en lugar de perder energía apelando por los demás y por si mismo, mil y una razones para que les dejaran ir. Prefirió someterse a las ordenes del maestro total. Aun si se negaba su madre lo esperaría en casa con un escarmiento memorable y viendo el asunto en retrospectiva prefería pasar la vergüenza, en fin, la vergüenza era pasajera y en pocas semanas se olvidaría en cambio los daños psicológicos tardaban años en desaparecer y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de sentarse con alguien a charlar sobre su infancia.

Bien empezaban a caer uno a de los pilares del grupo habían caído ya el tercero sería el definitivo. Rió mentalmente. Una vez los lideres seden...el resto era historia vieja, cualquiera con cerebro sabría que sucedería después.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Sasuke-kun?- enfoco su mirada en el pelinegro -Mikoto-san es una persona muy "amable" y "considerada" seguro entera tus razones- dijo con tono conciliador, Sasuke desvió la mirada de la otra, conocía ese juego… juegos mentales- no creo que se moleste contigo, a pesar de lo ilusionada que se encontraba de volver a ver a su "prodigo"...- el azabache se tenso visiblemente lanzándole una mordaz mirada al anciano que ni se inmuto, ese fue el paso en falso que Jiraiya esperaba que diera el Uchiha, si algo sirvió conocerlo desde que era un niño sin dientes era el saber muchos puntos débiles de el. Sasuke no soportaba que le vieran directo a los ojos, debido a esto "entreno" su mirada para hacerla lo más temible posible, para que así, nadie se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada más de lo que pudiera aguantar y digamos que no era mucho. Pero el y Naruto eran los únicos que sabían aquel secreto, que con solo sostenerle la mirada al azabache este perdía la compostura y el nerviosismo lo invadía por completo y perdía total control de su boca y pensamientos. Estúpido si. Tendría que destrozar un poco a Sasuke si quera complacer a su nuera y la amiga de esta. Como siempre los hombres de la familia eran doblegados por el poder femenino.

-¿Qué harás?- volvió a preguntar sin separar la mirada del otro.

El nerviosismo se apodero de el, no podía despegar los ojos de la mirada contraria. Maldito viejo oportunista. Se aprovechaba vilmente de su mayor debilidad. Estúpido viejo. ¡No era justo!, ¡tranquilo Sasuke! ¡no caigas en su estúpido juego! ¡recuerda!, ¡solo esta jugando con tu mente…!.

Afilo la mirada haciéndola lo más venenosa que podía en aquel momento, pero al parecer el viejo inútil era tal y como Naruto un maldito escudo al cual no le afectaban las irientes palabras, los crueles comentarios y sobre todo la venenosas miradas, una de las razones por la cual aquel otro idiota era su mejor amigo. Los labios le temblaron cuando el viejo pervertido le pregunto otra vez, abría y cerraba los labios, no sabia que hacer, giro un poco los ojos hacia Naruto buscando una ayuda. Pero nada. ¡Ese imbécil!, aun se encontraba en una pelea contra la chica Hyuga. Genial.

-No…No creas que me convencerás con esos motivos- quería morir. Su estoicismo se estaba lleno al caño por culpa de ese tonto pervertido, y aun peor enfrente de publico no deseado- no porque digas lo de mi madre me asustaras- dijo rápidamente mostrando su nerviosismo - no por que conozcas que yo y Naruto sabemos ba…-

-¡CALLATE SASUKE!- grito horrorizado el rubio desde abajo del escenario deteniendo momentáneamente la pelea con la peliazul. Naruto estaba enojado era evidente-¡¿Qué crees que estas diciendo?!-

-¡El empezó!- se defendió cual niño pequeño, enserio…¿este era el frio Sasuke?, - ¡todo es tu culpa!-

-¡¿HA?!- exclamo. Que coño, ¿ahora resultaba que el era el responsable de esto?. Entrecerró los ojos, su boca aborta ligeramente-¡Con un carajo, acepta de un puta vez!- le grito- ¡sabes que le tienes pavor a tu madre, así que deja de ser un llorica y acepta!-

-¡Todo esto comenzó por que TU aceptaste!-refuto

-¡Sí, !Si yo me hundo tu te hundes conmigo!- con la mano empuñada hacia el frente con un dedo alzado dándole la vuelta súbitamente hacia abajo. Jiraiya hace mucho había dejado de mirar a Sasuke, ya que debido a la infantil pelea perdió contacto visual con el menor, pero no le importaba la verdad, estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado, esos dos se terminaría hundiendo mutuamente y al final el solo tendría que decir _"hecho"_ y ya. Solo tenia que esperar la palabras mágica para que el ultimo pilar se derrumbara por si solo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¡espera a que salga de aquí y me las pagaras idiota!-

-¡Di eso cuando estés suelto bastardo!-el rubio también frunció el ceño olvidándose completamente de la Hyuga que en esos momentos al verlos pelear, se dio cuenta de su súbito error. Se suponía que ella haría una presentación espantosa no una increíble. Maldita sea. Es que el oír al rubiecito decir que no la quería como compañera en el escenario la hizo enojar a niveles inexplicables hasta para ella, solo por esa razón acepto en silencio el papel, para poder restregarlo en su estúpida cara principesca… ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas. Se lo haría pagar estaba segura, después de todo aun recordaba el trato del aula de pintura. Por culpa de ese tonto rubio ahora estaba comprometida con esa obra, el Uchiha tenía razón, de no ser por que el otro había aceptado no se encontrarían ahí, bueno al menos no ella.

-¡Bien tu lo has querido!- el pelinegro volteó hacia el anciano que esperaba paciente sus siguientes palabras-¡Si me suelta aceptare!- suspiro. En verdad. Eran asombroso el ver hasta donde llegaba con tal de pelear a puño limpio con su nieto- ¡Hecho!-sonrió satisfecho -¡Sakura!- la chica rosa salió de la nada con un exacto en la mano cortando de dos cortes limpios la doble atadura del Uchiha. Una vez suelto y libre el moreno salto cual demonio del escenario hacia el rubio que ya lo esperaba ansioso de batalla, repartiendo golpes, unos bloqueados otros acertados y otros que en vida habían visto pero eran eficaces.

Los demás vieron la patética ocena sin mucho asombro, para Shikamaru era más que evidente que el Uchiha le vendería su "libertadad" al diablo —Jiraiya— con tal de romperle algún hueso a Naruto. Había caído estúpidamente en la trampa del sensei y no parecía arrepentido por ello. El había descifrado el plan de Jiraiya-sensei con facilidad, derrumbar los pilares para dejar caer el resto…fue inteligente, la experiencia a veces derrotaba la inteligencia, viendo que ese seria su caso prefirió ahorrarse la saliva y ceder ante las peticiones del anciano. Después de todo Sasuke era el vivo ejemplo de cualquier resistencia era inútil, había derribado a los pilares más fuertes de la estructura. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía el?. Sabia que su falta de interés y motivación era un problema, pero la verdad poco le importaba. Viro su cansina mirada hacia los demás, Ino mecía suavemente su cabeza con aprobación resignada al igual que Lee solo que totalmente emocionado con el tema. ¿Por qué lo habían atado entonces?. No quiso indagar más en el asunto, si lo hacia era capaz de terminar en un paisaje de puesta de sol con olas que chocan en la rocas. ¡Ahg! Espantoso. En cuanto a Shino también acepto solo que pidió ser de otro departamento después de todo el no serbia para esos casos, o al menos eso fue lo que entendía y más que acertada ya que lo vio salir tras el llamado Sai hacia las salas que se encontraban en lo alto del teatro, y Kiba…bueno Kiba solo acepto con la condición de que no se revelara que escondía a su mascota en la escuela, seguramente cuando Sakura lo atrapo lo pillo con Akamaru. La estrategia del sensei había funcionado a la perfección, todos cedieron una vez los fuertes cayeron. Todo era tan problemático…solo había algo que le hacia suspirar con un poco de alivio. Tendría su seguridad tanto física como metal a salvo y con eso podía vivir. Gracias.

...

Los dos chocaron ambos puños, matándose con la mirada. Un corriente eléctrica recorrió sus brazos por el choque tan estruendoso de puños, pero aparentando no haber sentido nada siguieron con las miradas venenosas. unos escandalosos aplausos sin ritmo y sin intención de animarlos ni felicitarlos les hizo girar la mirada hacia donde provenía aquel sarcástico sonido.

-Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san ¿serian tan amables de retirarse ahora?- les pregunto o más bien ordeno la peligrosa - si no se han dado cuenta la campana sonó hace…¿diez minutos?-

-¿Eh?- mascullaron los dos un poco fuera de lugar por el hecho de que la chica se daba lujos como el de ordenarlos

-Estorban- sentencio Sakura aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sasuke era muy orgulloso, no dejaría que una niñita le ordenara que hacer, y más si lo estaba corriendo

-Lo que oyó Uchiha-san estorba- repitió. El pelinegro entrecerró la mirada concentrándose completamente en la chica, tanto que no sintió cuando Naruto fue alejado de el por la fuerza. Ella había sido la que lo trajo a este lugar por la fuerza causando que se vendiera al diablo —Jiraiya—, lo ato, amordazo, arrastro y ahora le decía que ¡¿estorbaba?!. ..Interesante….generalmente las chicas quedaban encantadas con solo verle, ni si quiera podían cruzar palabra con el, eran amables, encantadoras, obedecían, se peleaban por su atención. ¿Y ella?. Nada.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto sin pensar mucho el por que. Sabia que aceptaría después de todo el…

-Tengo que declinar esa oferta- dijo sin emoción o tristeza por no poder tener dicha cita. El Uchiha enarco una ceja incrédulo. lo... ¿lo habían rechazado? Su mente se desconecto y solo pudo oir a aquella chica decirle que se fuera de una vez a su casa. Se congelo en su lugar .¿lo rechazaron?. ¡¿Lo habían rechazado?!. Nadie en su vida le había negado algo en su vida, nunca paso y no tenía que empezar ahora, el era Sasuke Uchiha y siempre obtenía lo que quería y esa niña no sería lo primero. Necesitaba hablar con Naruto después de todo el sabia liderar con las chicas que lo rechazaban.

Y ahora…¡¿A dónde demonios se había ido el rubio de pacotilla?!.

* * *

Hinata lo alejo de Sasuke cuando este se distrajo con Sakura, a empujones lo llevo al salón donde hace no muchas horas se habían conocido, se aseguro de cerrar bien las puertas por precaución. Casqueo la lengua y comenzó a desvestirse. Naruto enrojeció ante el hecho, por puro instinto llevo sus manos a la cara un acto muy infantil de su parte

-¡¿Pero que se supone que estas haciendo?!- le grito sin ser capaz de voltear a verla -¡¿Por qué coño lo estas haciendo OTRA vez?!-

-¿De que demonios te avergüenzas? Ya me viste ¿es que acaso aun no te acostumbras?- pregunto con hastió cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Pero si solo fue una vez?!- urgió como si eso solucionara el hecho de que la había mirado-¡no te puedes acostumbrar con eso!-

-Ok. Lo capte. Entonces ayúdame para que te acostumbres- sentencio sin vergüenza por lo que había dicho

-¡¿Ha?!, ¡¿perdón?!- pregunto a pesar de haber oído perfectamente. Hinata bufo exasperada, y se acerco hasta el haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con la mesa que e encontraba detrás de ellos, acerco su rostro peligrosamente cerca del contrario-te olvidas de algo importante zorrito, tu ahora eres mi esclavo y como tal me perteneces - le miro directo a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - hoy me hiciste enojar un poco ¿sabes?, yo te di tres opciones y tu elegiste esta…yo no te obligue-

¡Pero si lo hiciste!

-Desde ahora haras todo lo que te pida por más estúpido que se oiga o parezca. Y si yo te ordeno que me desnudes, lo tienes que hacer ¿si?- aclaro con una tranquilidad un poco perturbadora, se separo de el y camino gasta la repisa donde guardo su antigua ropa - vamos ¿Qué estas esperando?- le apuró

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración. El se había convertido en su esclavo para salvarse, mas nunca pensó que lo obligara a llegar a esos extremos. Resignado se acerco hasta ella que lo esperaba expectante, pero antes de acercarse completamente ella lo paro un momento - antes de que comiences, no te vallas a exitar ¿si?- se rio de manera descarada y satisfecha por hacer sonrojar al rubio de aquella manera y sin más se dejo hacer por las temblorosas manos de su nueva "propiedad"

-hmm…esto, ¿también debo de quitar esto?- pregunto apuntando a la falda -¡pues claro!- exclamo ella con gracia. No tenia pena alguna de ser desnudada por aquel rubio ¿Por qué?. Era extraño de explicar por alguna razón desconocida se sentía segura y sabia que era demasiado inocente y noble como para tratar de sobrepasarse un poco. Sonrió con burla al verlo girar la cara mientras retiraba la prenda que cubría su caderá y un poco más abajo y finalmente fueron las mallas que comparado a la falda había sido mucho mas fácil para el de quitar.

Sin ánimos Hinata se dejo vestir con su otro uniforme que tanto adiaba, y al parecer a Naruto le gustaban los gestos e desagrado que aprecian en su rostro involuntariamente cada vez que le colocaba algo más del gran uniforme, ella misma se desmaquillo los labios, se coloco las grandes gafas y de nueva cuenta se ato el pelo en una coleta un tanto foja como para ocultar la mayoría de sus rostro

-¡Ta da~! Como me veo- pregunto a su nueva "posesión" -¡Pfff!, no puedo creer que "esto"- dijo apuntándole ligeramente con un dedo- sea lo "otro"- no podía creer que una chica se transformara de manera tan radical de ángel a diablo solo hay un paso. Y al parecer ella era una experta dando aquel paso pero también retrocediendoló. Que chica mas extraña.

-Sigo sin entender por que hacer todo esto- indago. una vez Hinata lo arrastrara junto con ella fuera del salón, eso si, cuidando que no los vieran salir juntos. Lo llevo hasta la salida del colegio y por una orden muy bien disfrazada le "ofrecio" a llevarlo devuelta a su morada en la limosina que vino a recogerla, el no se negó, después de todo lo había alejado de Sasuke así que no tenia manera de volver a se casa así que ¿Por qué no?.

-Muy fácil, digamos que tengo una vida muy conservadora- se animo a confesarle. Después de todo se merecía una pequeña explicación- por lo mismo de ahora en adelante me esperaras en el lugar donde nos conocimos y harás lo mismo que hoy.- le ordeno en un tono moderado de voz después de todo tenia a su chofer no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Otra vez?- el ojiazul lanzo un sonido lastimero. Nunca pensó que la libertad fuera tan cara.

-Si. Otra vez. Y así será hasta que yo quiera.- por su tono era claro que no esperaba replicas.-Asegúrate de llegar temprano ¿ok?, no quiero perder otro día como hoy…lo cual me recuerda que fue tu culpa-Naruto sabia que lo estaba mirando mal, a pesar de esos gruesos lentes podía jurar el sentir la acusadora mirada plateada.

-¡Bien!, ya entendí, deja de mirarme de esa manera- pidió un poco nervioso por aquella penetrante mirada. En ese momento el coche se detuvo enfrente de la residencia Namikaze/Uzumaki. Bajo rápidamente, y cuando estuvo apunto de tocar el timbre de la rejilla de seguridad que cubría su casa— ¿había mencionado que sus padres eran fanáticos del ejercito?— la peliazul le llamo, volteo por instinto hacia su dirección

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun- se despidio y antes de que el carro arrancara nuevamente, esta se despojo de los anteojos. Le sonrió de una manera que a cualquiera le pudo haber parecido irresistible, pero en estos momento el se descartaba completamente,le mando un beso un tanto coqueto y así desapareció de su vista. Suspiro aliviado una vez ya no vio rastro de la limosina Hyuga, toco nuevamente el desgraciado timbre con insistencia ya que después de ver partir a una de sus dolencias recordó que tenía una más grande esperándolo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un _"Bienvenido a casa Joven Naruto"_ desde los altavoces, dando alerta a toda la mansión de su llegada. Mientras caminaba por el sendero que lo llevaría a la puerta para entrar de una vez a la casa se entretuvo un poco saludando a toda la servidumbre de lugar, eran gente muy buena y humilde es por ello que se llevaba mejor con personas humildes y trabajadoras como ellos que con gente de la "alta alcurnia" sus amigos y familias eran de las pocas excepciones. Una vez dio el ultimo saludo amistoso, abrió la puerta de manera un poco agresiva. entro y comenzó la búsqueda de sus adorados progenitores. En el estudio no. En la cocina no. En la sala no. En su habitación mucho menos. Gruño frustrado mientras bajaba las escaleras en su camino se topo con el ama de llaves Yuko-san, una señora ya entrada en edad un poco gruñona pero de buen corazón.

-¡Ah!, Yuko-san has visto a Kushina y Minato- la mujer le miro extrañada, ya que el solo les decía por sus nombre a secas cuando se enojaba con ellos, lo cual no era muy seguido rara vez sus padres hacían algo que lo molestaba

-Se encuentran en el refugio n° 10-le contesto de manera amable- si necesita algo más solo dígame, con su permiso- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió rumbo a la cocina

-Si, ¡gracias!- y así salió volando hacia el jardín cabe decir que su jardín no era precisamente "pequeño", después de todo lo que sus padres tenían ahora demostraba los frutos de sus esfuerzos. llego hasta la zona cercada que tenía un letrero que decía "CAUTION", paso la puerta de reja. El terreno era casi igual que el que se extendía a sus espaldas solo que en vez de tener hermosos árboles, flores, mesas de Té, sombrillas y por que no una pecina, había casas de concreto de un tamaño considerable con grandes números enmarcados. Corrió por las casa en busca de la n° 10, una vez dio con su objetivo abrió de manera brusca la puerta de metal…de inmediato dos grandes cuchillas volaron a cada lado de su cara más ni se inmuto, solo espero paciente hasta que una pequeña lámpara se encendiera develando a sus presuntos atacantes. Ambos le apuntaban con armas, más la barajaron de inmediato una vez se dieron cuenta de quien era aquel perpetrador que tenía los suficientes cojones como para entrar ahí.

-¡Pero si es Naruto-chan!- gritaron ambos adultos, dejando de inmediato las armas sobre un mesilla que se encontraba frente a ellos -por dios hijo sabes que no debes de entrar con nada metálico a la zona ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esas cuchillas te hubieran herido?- su madre lo miro con reproche

-Sabría lidiar con ello- le respondió seguro de sus palabras. Ya que durante su niñez y hasta ahora era sometido a entrenamientos y simulaciones militares, una vez le agarro el ritmo todo se volvía divertido hasta cierto punto. Según los "generales" debía de estar de preparado para toda amenaza eminente…Ah…¡pero ese no era el tema!

-Aunque fuera así, no te debes de confiar de esa manera ¿entendido?- le siguio Minato

-Minato, Kushina…¿serian tan amables de decirme por que me inscribieron en la obra de Ero-sennin?- le miro ceñudo y con la mirada entrecerrada

-¡Ah, veo que ya te lo dijeron! grandioso ¿no?- su madre le miro encantada -nos ahorramos las palabras Minato- le sonrió a su maído y este le devolvió el gesto- pero eso si ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!- se defendió el rubio mayor antes de que su niño le reprochara. Naruto tenía bien claro—por más pena que diera— que su Papá ella la "mujer" de la relación. El podía mandar y ordenar en el trabajo pero ella mandaba en la casa y en su vida.

-Aun si tu no tuviste nada que ver, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla que lo hiciera?- se sintió traicionado. Su único apoyo lo había abandonado. -yo me entere hace poco- refuto sintiendo pena por su hijo

-No te parece grandioso mi Naruto-chan vuelve a la "acción"- dijo emocionada

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho sobre mi vida?- dijo enfadado. Esta mujer.

-¡¿HA?!, ¡tu me perteneces!- le grito en respuesta la pelirroja apuntándole con un dedo -

-¡¿HE?!-exclamo

-¡SI!, ¡Yo te parí así que puedo hacer lo quiera contigo!- se cruzo de brazos y giro el rostro dando por terminada la recién empezada pelea. Minato suspiro rendido. Naruto abrió grande la boca con indignación

¡¿Acaso eres una niña?!

Shikamaru tenía razón…las madres eran terribles...

...

El infierno era aquel lugar al que se dirigen las almas pecadoras. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta ahora…nuevamente se preguntaba, ¿Cómo carajo la versión de infierno cambio tan radicalmente a sus ojos?...

**:::CONTINUARA:::**

* * *

**(1) general: es uno de los rangos mas altos que puedes alcanzar en el ejercito de Japón apartir de sus tres divisiones. y Tniente General es el puesto abajo de General por supusto.**

**que les parecio? les gusto?. espero que si... que les parecio ver a sasukito despreciado por Sakura?. me gusto escribir un poco de la perspectiva de Shikamaru jiji XD. el poder femenino FULL! creo que mostre a los personajes femeninos totalmete dominantes ¿no creen? :D. mis querido kushina y minato alfin aparecieron y valla forma XD en siguiente capitulo tendran un poco de mas de protagonismo.**

**gracias por su lindos reviews! me suben el animo al maximo! encerio! **

**bien! este es mi regalo de despedida...por que la semana que viene regreseso al pequeño infierno llamado escuela TT-TT, si es que alguien vaya a entrer a la escuela el 19 de Agosto le deseo suerte y espero me la desen a mi por igual :D ya no podre subir con un poco de regularidad ya que como ya dije mis horarios se que eh mantenido durante practicamente 10 años se fueron al carajo ¬¬ por eso es de despedido pero no se preocupen que no creo que nuestra separecion sea muy larga...espero...**

** YA NE~ **

**:::¿Reviews?:::**


	4. No me jodas

**Mhn…han pasado tres semanas ¿no? Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos (no literalmente)….¡perdón!**

**¡Perdón! Se que tarde demasiado, la verdad es que ahora apenas tengo tiempo para mi TT-TT y los fines de semana se me van como agua entre los dedos. Es capitulo de esta vez es mas corto lo se pero necesitaba actualizar. Escuela o no, no pienso dejar morir mis historias!**

**Espero y le guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a kishimoto-kun y Bla, Bla, Bla.**

* * *

**Cap.4. No me jodas…**

* * *

-"_tengo que declinar esa oferta_…-"

Nunca pensó que esas palabras fueran tan duras.

-"t_engo que declinar esa oferta_…-"

¿Había algo malo en el?

-"t_engo que declinar esa oferta_…-"

No eso no le podía estar pasando a el. ¿fue producto de su imaginación?, si seguramente…lo habían rechazado… RECHAZADO…esto no podía ser verdad, el era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo. No le pudieron haber hecho eso a el…

Con la mirada ausente manejo hasta su casa sin siquiera fijarse en el camino. Instinto, tal vez. Aparco a las afueras de su casa, quito las llaves del sin muchas ganas

**"RECHAZADO"**

De nuevo esas maldita palabras se incrusto en su mente-¡AARRGG!- se estiro el pelo con desesperación para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre el volante, su frente callo sobre el claxon haciéndolo pitar por un buen rato. Pero poco le importaba, lo importante (pero no menos doloroso para su orgullo) es que lo habían rechazado. A el en su vida le habían negado algo en su corta vida, ¡después de todo era el!, el había nacido para rechazar no para ser rechazado. Golpeo varias veces su frente contra el claxon llamando la atención de la poca gente que circulaba a esas hora por la calle, mas el ni se inmuto.

-¡No!, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡soy yo!, ¡soy yo!...¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE?!- chillo con desesperación asustando a la gente alrededor suyo. Se dio golpes contra el volante como si eso le ayudara a encontrar la respuesta, uno, dos, tres veces, cansado (adolorido) se dejo caer sin vida sobre los asientos en posición fetal golpeandose ligeramente contra el esponjoso asiento.

-¿Sasuke?- su hermano mayor. Itachi Uchiha, llego al rescate de su tonto hermano menor, se extraño al verlo por la ventana de su cuarto cuando se dejo caer sobre el volante sin energía "_un día difíci_l" había pensado, pero una vez lo vio azotarse sobre el claxon gritando cosas inentendibles el bichito de la curiosidad y preocupación entro en el, cuando salió rumbo al carro de su hermanito lo vio tirarse de lado. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?. Más aun así no espero verlo acostado en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, golpeando su cabeza contra el asiento y para coronar la escena balbuceando cosas inentendibles -¿Qué te paso?- no pudo evitar que un tono burlesco acompañara esa pregunta-¿Sasuke? - dijo un poco más preocupado por la nula respuesta del moreno

Sasuke parpadeo despejándose al lograr oír la voz de su hermano. Se levanto de manera robótica acomodándose de nueva cuenta sobre el asiento del conductor, apretó las manos sobre el volante mirando al a nada

-¿Sasuke?- insistió Itachi inclinándose sobre la puerta

-Itachi…-comenzó de manera perdida.-me…- trago saliva haciendo preocupar al mayor-me…me…me han…-su boca tembló y sus ojos se entrecerraron como si evitara el ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. Itachi frunció el ceño aun más preocupado de ser posible- han…han…recha…rechazado…-dijo si voltear a verle. El mayor abrió la boca incrédulo, llevo una mano a su rostro con un poco de vergüenza ajena. Lo miro con ojos incrédulos

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿solo es eso?- dejo caer la cabeza repentinamente cansado. Suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia su tonto humano menor, este al oír sus pala labras volvió la mirada de manera brusca mirándole con ojos asesinos. En momentos como estos hasta el mismo se olvidaba de su debilidad por las miradas ajenas.

-¿solo eso..? ¡¿Cómo que solo eso?!- le grito desquitando su frustración con el pobre volante, Itachi cerro un ojo con dolor por el grito -¡¿Qué no acabas de escuchar que ME RECHAZARON?!- respiraba agitado

-Eso suele pasar- le miro de manera consoladora-aun eres muy joven como para que se te acabe el mundo por que te rechazaron…-

-¡¿es que no vez?!, ¡soy yo! ¡¿Cómo alguien me puede rechazar A Mi?!-bien. No lo culpaba por ser vanidoso en extremo. ¿herencia familiar?. -Sasuke…debes de saber que no siempre puedes tener todo en la vida…-se detuvo por la mirada escéptica del otro "_hablas enserio_" leyó en sus ojos. Resoplo, bueno, siendo ricos difícilmente (muy difícilmente) había algo que no pudieras conseguir…pero eso era diferente.-te rechazaron si, pero no morirás ¿de acuerdo?-

-es que acaso no entiendes lo que siento?- dijo con voz un poco quebrada el menor. Resoplo nuevamente enserio estaba exagerando las cosas…-a mi nunca me habían rechazado, y ahora viene esa niña tonta y me dice que no- Itachi se vio a si mismo regresando al pasado al ver a su hermanito quejarse de un chica y mas por el "niña tonta". Dejo caer la cabeza hacia abajo con dramatismo, dio la vuelta al carro para detenerse a lado de la puerta del conductor, se puso a la altura de Sasuke y le coloco una mano en la cabeza dándole palmaditas a modo de consuelo

-Ya, ya…ya paso…-Itachi miro a ambos lados esperando que nadie hubiera visto a Sasuke en ese estado era…lamentable… y ahí estaba el consolándolo como cuando pequeño cuando lloraba por que el monstro bajo la cama lo quería comer.

-Nii-san-hablo quedo sin intención de mirarlo y de paso quitar la frente del claxon que ya lo estaba aturdiendo un poco- a… a ti ¿te han rechazado?-

-Sasuke, primero quita la frente del claxon por favor- pidió jalándolo ligeramente para que se alejara del ruidoso artefacto. Tan terco como solo un Uchiha (o en peores casos Uzumaki) puede ser se resistió a ser separado de su compañero de lamentos, cuando al fin logro separarlos saco al moreno con dificultad del carro ya que prácticamente cargaba peso muerto.

-vamos Sasuke, pon algo de empeño ya no pesas igual que hace diez años- se quejo el mayor, ya que sinceramente cargar a un puberto no era exactamente algo fácil. Durante el trayecto hacia adentro de la mansión Uchiha los empelados en general miraban extrañados al par que caminaba rumbo hacia la casa. Itachi Uchiha cargando —precitamente— a su hermano menor

-¡¿Pero que le paso?!- chillo su madre, Mikoto, al ver a uno de sus querubines entrar de esa manera tan acabada- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso Sasuke-chan?!- con ayuda de Itachi Sasuke fue sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones de la — para nada pequeña— sala

-no te preocupes madre- la tranquilizó Itachi, Mikoto se sentó junto a su hijo pequeño acostando la cabeza de este en sus piernas acariciándole los cabellos con consuelo-solo lo rechazaron- finalizo Itachi al sentarse en el sillón frente a su madre, Mikoto paro sus carisias consoladoras en seco volteando a ver a su hijo mayor rápidamente

-¿al…alguien lo rechazo?- pregunto desconcertada la pelinegra, Itachi asintió sin mucho interés en el asunto -¿enserio?- pregunto nuevamente escéptica, Itachi resoplo con hastió volviendo a asentir nuevamente- si, así es. O al menos eso es lo que me dijo-

Mikoto se tapo la boca escandaliza y mas que sorprendida, alguien, alguien había rechazado a Sasuke…demonios esa chica debería de tener un buen carácter, mira que rechazar a un Uchiha con el orgullo elevado hasta los cielos no era nada, enserio nada fácil, la experiencia llegaba con los años claro esta.

-Quiero conocerla- soltó de repente sin mirar a sus hijo teniendo la mirada perdida en la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿…eh…?- farfullo Itachi fuera de lugar- lo que oiste cariño, quiero conocerla-le sonrió de una manera que dejaba en claro que no esperaba replicas

-ah…a…a, ¡espera un segundo madre! Yo no se quien sea esa chica- replico ignorando la silenciosa advertencia de la mujer -a…ademas Sasuke no quiere decirme quien es- se justifico tratando de desenrollarse

-¡oh! Querido sinceramente no te estoy preguntando si la conoces o no, te estoy pidiendo que la busques y me la traigas - la matriarca Uchiha sonrió de una manera que a muchas le pudo a ver parecido dulce y todo pero par el ojo experto era claro que sus ojos no sonreían en absoluto, Itachi tembló ligeramente y asintió vehemente y Sasuke…bueno Sasuke no se llego a enterar de los planes de su adorada madre debido a que en su mentecilla de vengador pensaba una y mil formas de enamorar a esa insolente pelirosa, mordió su dedo índice con desespero, frunció el ceño, achico los ojos, exprimió su cerebro lo mas que pudo ¡ARGH! Era tan difícil buscar maneras de enamorar a una chica que ya te a rechazado con una *******

-¿algo mas te sucedió hoy en tu primer día Sasuke -chan?-dijo cantarina la señora

-¿Eh?- de repente cono si de una película vieja se tratase todo lo sucedido desde antes de su "incidente" con la pelirosa cruzo cono un rayo su memoria. Se levanto con precipitación de las pernas de su madre mirándola mordaz mientras esta le sonreía anticipada -¿lo harás no?- pregunto sonriente la mayor de los tres, Sasuke desvió la mirada despectivo

-¿Verdad?- inquirió un poco oscura, el sudor decendio por la sien de los hermanos Uchiha -¿Verdad?- repitió. Sasuke la volteo a mirar ligeramente causándole un escalofrió de terror peor del que su padre era capaz de causar en el. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo asintiendo despacio como un gato asustadizo por culpa del gran perro

-¡Bien~! - festejo cantarina cambiando totalmente la aura tensa que se expandía alrededor de ella hace tan solo unos segundos atrás -¡bien niños es hora de que mamá valla a trabajar!, su comida ya esta servida hoy volveré temprano ¿ok?- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la mansión Uchiha con sus hijos detrás de ella

-¡Se cuidan amores! - les grito desde su automóvil arrancando a toda velocidad dejando un gran estela de polvo detrás de ella -

-Adiós…- dijeron ambos hermanos agitando la mano mirando en dirección donde aun, se podían oír los chirridos y aceleraciones de su madre -Ahh~- suspiraron ruidosamente

-Sasuke…¿Quién es la chica que te rechazo?- pregunto sin rodeos Itachi, la mirada del moreno se ensombreció peligrosamente tan solo con el recuerdo de la impertinente muchacha -Eso no te interesa Itachi- espeto mordaz y sombrío dándose la vuelta rápidamente para emprender la silenciosa huida hacia su cuarto -¡oh! ¡vamos Sasuke!, hazle la vida mas llevadera a tu Nii-san- prácticamente suplico el mayor siguiéndolo por las escaleras

-Tu hazme la vida mas fácil y desaparece un momento- gruño caminando a paso rápido por los amplios pasillos alfombrados

-Saassuukkeeee…-farfullo Itachi con cansancio y suplica, el menor se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto abriéndola, para después entrar un tanto sin darle espacio a Itachi para hacer lo mismo- esta bien…- suspiro derrotado

-¡Enserio!- Itachi se acerco un poco a el con ojos llorosos

-Claro-lo volteo a ver para depuse continuar-claro que no.- y así la puerta se azoto con fuerza en la cara de Itachi, quien suspiro molesto. Era claro que su estúpido hermano menor no le diría nada a el… o al menos no a el…¿Dónde había dejado el teléfono de Naruto?.

* * *

Minato siempre obedecía a se reinita nunca, pero nunca le a dicho que no, y si lo a hecho no lo recordaba (tal vez algún trauma mental o contusión) así como (casi nunca) le decía no a su hermoso querubín, que a pesar de ya tener dieciséis años seguía siendo un pequeño niño ante sus ojos. Así que con eso en mente era el por que no podía participar en la charla familiar que se llevaba acabo en aquel fuerte anti- nuclear que había en la zona prohibida de su casa.

-¡papá!- grito el rubio forcejeando con las esposas con las que fue sujeto a la silla que se encontraba junto a la mesilla, con el dolor que solo un padre puede tener desvió dicretamente la mirada ignorando las plegarias de ayuda de su retoño, por eso mismo el nunca se encargo del entrenamiento de su niño en sus primeros años de vida, le aterraba el ver su piel con moretones o raspaduras, por eso y otras tantas cosas siempre le había cedido todo el derecho a Kushina de hacer con su hijo lo que quisiera.

-¡ a callar!, no seas llorica- se quejo la pelirroja con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-harás lo que te mando y ya.- se cruzo de brazos con mirada autoritaria

-pe…pe..pero…yo…¡no tienes derecho!- se quejo retorciendo sus muñecas contra el metal - ¡no puedes obligarme!-

-Llevas más de dos horas diciéndome de lo que no tengo derecho según tu, ¿Por qué no mencionas de lo que si tengo derecho?- reprocho un mohín la pelirroja-si no fuera por que quieres tener el puesto de tu padre en un futuro estoy segura de serias un gran artista- se quejo

-¡oh vamos!, no compares un general con un artista- dijo el rubio indignado

-te daré dos opciones. Una: sométete y participa voluntariamente en la obra con tu orgullo intacto. O dos: enfréntate a mi en un mano a mano donde el resultado no será beneficioso- Kushina le sonrió con malicia al ver los ojos de su hijo entrecerrase

Naruto analizo con cuidado las palabras de su madre buscando una posible falta o trampa hacia el mientras quitaba un tornillo de la silla de metal para poder liberarse de las esposas, levanto un poco la mirada hacia su rubio padre que le hacia gestos desde atrás de su mamá pidiendo en silencio que escogiera de una vez la opción uno. Era consiente de ello, el conservar su salud física al aceptar el trato pacifico e indoloro o el escoger la segunda que le aseguraba un mes o mas en el hospital y con el orgullo por los suelos…mmm…interesante. El era muy bueno pero la pelirroja de su madre lo era mas no por nada era la entrenadora de los nuevos reclutas, la mas temida de hecho, mejor conocida como el habanero sangriento, aquel a que ella haiga reprobado la recuerdan como una horrible pesadilla y los que pasaron bueno digamos que desarrollaron nervios de acero que les hace es un completo misterio para el.

-¿hay una tercera?- indago

-dispersar esto por la escuela- la pelirroja saco de quien sabe donde una cuantas fotografías donde aparecía un pequeño Naruto con mallas de baile practicando frente a un salas de espejos- te veías tan lindo aquí~ - dijo con ensoñación, Minato vio con preocupación las imágenes que sostenía su esposa y no por el hecho de que estas hicieran sufrir a uno de sus soles si no por que su amada las robo de su colección de momentos preciosos y esta se negaba a regresarlos a su lugar de almacenamiento donde el podía apreciarlos todo lo que quisiera.

Trato de agárralos en un descuido de Kushina pero esta valiéndose de sus excelentes reflejos movio con rapidez su mano logrando que Minato agarrara el aire

-che- se quejo bajo al haber fallado- ¿es que acaso no puedes esperar un momento mas cariño?- Kushina le miro mal y el aludido viro la mirada enfurruñado

-¡la primera! ¡la primera! ¡la primera!- grito desesperado el rubio agitándose sobre la silla, pero un flashazo de ,memoria le pego con fuerza obligándolo a detener sus movimiento, parpadeo confuso entendiendo por fin -espera un momento, ¿Por qué demonios estoy aceptando otra vez si ya había aceptado antes?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta. El solo quería explicaciones no hacer tratos con su peligrosa progenitora

-¡bien, ese es mi bebe!- Kushina le aventó las fotografías a Minato que las tomo rápidamente antes de que siquiera rozaran el pulcro suelo- ya no soy un bebe deja de llamarme así por favor, ¿uh?- desvió la mirada a su pierna que vibraba ligeramente en la zona de su bolsillo donde se encontraba se celular. Con cuidado volvió sus brazos a su posición normal viendo que sus padres no le hacían caso decidió hacer todo por su cuenta, saco el artefacto con algo de dificultad y lo coloco en su oreja apoyándolo sobre su hombro para tener libertad en las manos para seguir liberándose

-Hola~- se levanto de la silla caminando hacia afuera de la casa de seguridad por consecuente fuera del terreno hacia la zona habitada

-_¿Naruto-kun?, soy Itachi_- abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Itachi, que hacia el hermano de Sasuke llamándolo?- ¿Itachi?, que sorpresa ¿que te trae a buscar a mi gloriosa persona?- bromeo al tiempo que forcejeaba con los anillos de metal

-_¿sabes quien es la chica que rechazo a mi hermano?_- le pregunto sin rodeos, a Naruto se le tratabaron las manos haciendo que el tornillo le picara con fuerza la muñeca - ¡Argh, eso dolió, demonios! ¡espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿rechazaron al teme?!- grito incrédulo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto

-_así que tu tampoco sabes_- siseo con desilusión el otro - _bueno lamento haber.._.- Itachi se callo a oír la voz del rubio atreves de la línea-¡Espera un poco Itachi! Ahora mismo te digo espera- Naruto entro con rapidez su cuarto encendido la laptop como principal prioridad después de manejar con un poco de dificultad el mause y las teclas se conecto con Sasuke en una charla vía web Cam

-_¿Qué demonios es lo que te paso?_- pregunto el pelinegro al verlo esposado, con sangre en su muñeca y con el teléfono el hombro y la oreja

-eso no importa ahora, ¿Quién te rechazo?- pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo al tener su completa atención en lo que hacia y disimuladamente escondiendo el teléfono que traía consigo

-_¿eh?¿ Como demonios sabes eso?_- el otro entrecerró los ojos - un cuervo me lo conto- medio confeso-y bien ¿Quién fue la persona que tuvo los tamaños como para despreciar al todo poderoso Uchiha-sama?- se burlo tratando de desviar el punto de cómo se había enterado. El moreno resoplo con hastió recargando la cabeza en el escritorio - _fue esa chica Sakura Haruno la ayudante Jiraiya-san_- dijo sin mirarle

-fue Sakura Haruno- murmuro el rubio con cuidado al ver al otro distraído -¿_dijiste algo?_- dijo el Uchiha levantando rápidamente la cabeza viéndolo curioso- ¡no, nada!- se apresuro a decir- espera un momento- Sasuke observo con secreta fascinación como el rubio hablaba y trataba de liberarse al mismo tiempo - me debes una - finalizo el rubio colgando y liberándose de las esposas -al fin- festejo Naruto acariciándose las adoloridas muñecas mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones -supongo que ahora iras por ella ¿o me equivoco?- indago rebuscando

-_Pues claro, esto no se quedara así_- Naruto rodo los ojo. Los Uchiha y su estúpido ego- ¡lo encontré!- de entre sus cosas saco un pequeña caja con un cruz roja arriba. De ahí saco alcohol, algodón, gasa y cinta. Comenzó a limpiarse la herida con un cuidado que solo un profesional puede tener

-_primero la conquistare, la hare mi novia y la ilusionare y la cortare sin explicación_- el pelinegro comenzó a reír de manera histérica- _por cierto ¿Quién fue la que te llevo a arrastrando?_-

-ni me la menciones estoy harto de Hinata Hyuga- gruño colocándose la gasa

-_Hyuga eh_…-

-casi me viola y ahora me obliga a ser su esclavo si o si-

-¡_Pfff!_-Sasuke trato de aguantar el impulso de reírse de su amigo -_Hyuga me esta comenzando a caer bien_-dijo con regodeo

-Ha, ha- rio con sarcasmo-como tu no tienes que verla todo el tiempo des...-se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir -_¿Qué? No te o_í-

-a…a…a…n…nada! ¡nada! No es nada- dijo con nerviosismo si Sasuke se llegara a enterar seria su burla eternamente. ¡y que valga kami! Que el también tenia orgullo -¿_Qué? ¿te han amenazado_?- siguio deduciendo con burla

-no quieres saberlo- dijo tratando de zanjar la conversación. Sasuke extendió un sonrisilla arrogante - _el que me niegues la respuesta solo hace que me interese mas-_

Natura bufo con exasperación- por que no te guardas la intriga para después señor rechazo- como siempre los orgullos Uzumaki/Namikaze y Uchiha colisionaban - deberías de estar pensando en como conquistar a la que te rechazo ¿no crees?, y para hacerte de una victoria completa que te parece que sea un proyecto de uno-

-¡_O…oí Naruto!, no me puedes hacer es..._-

Y así el rubio cerro el aparato sin dejar que el otro terminara siquiera de hablar

-joven- una de las amas de llaves entro por su puerta- la señora pide que baje a cenar-

-gracias en un momento bajo- le sonrió de manera amigable haciendo que la joven se ruborizara y saliera un poco perdida del cuarto

**_Minutos después_**…

-me tratas de comprar mi perdón con comida Kushina- aseguro el rubio menor al ver su preciado ramen en la mesa - ¡claro!- dijo sin pena - y no me digas Kushina di mamá - replico la pelirroja como si le enseñara de nueva cuenta como cuando era pequeño-ese es tu nombre Kushina-

-es mamá-

-Kushina-

-¡mamá!-

-¡Kushina!, ¡Kushina!, ¡Kushina!, ¡Kushina!-

-vamos, ya hay que dejar de pelear- Minato actuó como intermediario tratando de calmar los ánimos -hmp, supongo que Minato tiene razón- el rubio mayor suspiro con pesar al ver a su pequeño llamarle por sus nombre a secas

-¡Hemos llegado!- se oyeron las escandalosas voces de dos personas acercándose. Por la entrada del comedor entraron Jiraiya y Tsunade peleando como siempre

-¿y como se lo tomo?- pregunto la rubia al sentarse en una de las sillas- no muy bien pero se ha resignado - informo su nuera apuntando hacia el enfurruñado rubio que mantenía la cabeza hundida en su tazón negándose a verlos a la cara -algún día vera que lo hacemos por su bien- dijo quitándole importancia -y por bien de la escuela- se cruzo de brazos con solemnidad

Sin duda las madres eran terribles y las abuelas no se quedaban atrás .

-por cierto ten chico- Jiraiya le lanzo un par de hojas engrapadas que se deslizaron con elegancia sobre la fina madera de la mesa-¿Qué demonios es esto?- le lanzo una mirada interrogante al peliblanco -¿Qué mas puede ser? El libreto claro esta- Naruto miro con desdén las hojas y las lanzo hacia un lado -también para que te prepares mañana harás una demostración de baile para orientar a tus compañeros-

Naruto casi se ahoga con los fideos al oír tal sandez por parte del anciano -¡Claro que no voy…!-se callo al ver la mirada feroz de Kushina y Tsunade -claro que no voy a fallar- rectifico a tiempo recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de la pelirroja. Que todos se fueran al demonio. Algún día dios haría justicia y el se regodearía de alegría al verlos sufrir al igual que el lo hacia ahora.

* * *

**A_l día siguiente_…**

-no me jodas ¿enserio tienes que hacer esto?- dijo de manera batida el rubio que era fielmente escoltado por Lee, ya que Jiraiya al no querer que el niño raro arruinara la obra le dejo otro trabajo mas importante que era el velar por la seguridad de esta al impedir que Naruto tanto Sasuke incumplieran con sus horarios acordados

-sabes… no tienes que seguirme todo el tiempo-

-¡eso es imposible Naruto-kun!-vocifero con fuerza- ¡seré tu sombra hasta que la obra se estrene!-

-che-

-todo esto es tu culpa dobe- Sasuke le miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras se dirigían hacia el odioso teatro -mira en lo que me has metido, y ahora que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- se quejo por millonésima vez

-de que te quejas llorica, yo no fui el que cedió tanta facilidad como alguien que conozco- le miro de igual manera en un guerra de miradas -al menos yo di pelea ¿no lo cree señor rechazo?- una cruel sonrisa afloro en sus labios, el pelinegro le miro de manera peligrosa -¿ha?, ¿ha dicho algo señor esclavo?- y por que no, Sasuke le pago de igual manera

-al manos a mi me quieren cerca- dijo el rubio ignorando aparentemente la provocación

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-bramo de manera peligrosa -¿estas buscando pelea cabron?-

-cuando tu quieras estúpido- dijo de igual manera. Ambos seguían peleando de manera silenciosa tan distraídos que no notaron el momento en el que llegaron a su destino

-¿tan temprano y ya están peleando mocosos?- Jiraiya los separo uno de otro poniéndose el en medio, los dos desviaron la mirada hacia un lado con desdén. en el momento en el que Naruto enfoco su mirada en la dirección donde sentía una mirada matadora que lo perforaba con insistencia, ahí se encantaraba Hinata con el rostro contorsionado con furia, en ese momento recordó el trato. Demonios un problema mas. Por tantas cosas lo había olvidado por completo.

Jiraiya detuvo el paso frente a sus alumnos que lo miraban de manera aburrida y con claras ganas de marcharse lo mas pronto posible, el mayor carraspeo llamando la atención de los demás-bien niños, dado que la mayoría no tiene conocimientos sobre baile, este par le dará una pequeña demostración- así le dio a Naruto y Sasuke una palmadas en la espalda aventándolos hacia el escenario

-¿EH?- mascullaron confundidos

-Vamos que esperan, es hora de que hagan algo beneficioso- y así continuo empujándolos hacia las escaleras que dirigían al escenario- ¿acaso ya se te olvido lo que acordamos ayer chico?-

-¿eh…?, b…bueno ¿no se supone que solo seria yo?- dijo sin entender el por que de la participación del teme

-pero que dices, ¿como planeas hacer un baile de pareja sin una? - dijo incrédulo

-¡espera!, ¡espera!, ¡espera!, solo tengo una duda ¿quien será la mujer?- Naruto se miraba serio al hacer esa absurda pregunta -el dobe tiene razón me niego a ser la mujer- el moreno se cruzo de brazos con decisión

-hmm…¿Qué les parece un piedra-papel-tijeras? Para que sea justo, el resultado depende de ustedes- Jiraiya utilizo eso para zafarse de esa guerra de orgullos

-me parece justo- el rubio miro al pelinegro que asintió aceptando el reto-

-¡ok!, ¡piedra-papel-tijeras!- el momento decisivo paso tan lento ante sus ojos, que cada uno pudo observar cada detalle de la cara del otro.

Una se desfiguro con horror y otra con extrema alegría y regodeo.

-y…bien…¿prefieres hacerlo así …o…utilizar un disfraz?- pregunto con burla el anciano

-...No me jodas…-

Sin duda dios se encargaría de llevar a cabo su venganza sobre aquellos que lo humillaron, que la justicia divina era temible y ellos no podrían escapar de ella.

Sin duda la vida lo quería joder. Primero aquello, Lugo lo otro, después ella, y para matarlo de una vez esto.

¡ha, ha!, ¡y una mierda! ¡Que esto no tenia gracia!.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿que le parecio?, espero y les haya gustado. gracias por esperar tanto por mi y mi historia espero y no tardar tanto la proxima vez ya que los examenes se hacercan y que dios me libre!**

**desenme suerte!**

**YA Ne~**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Sin comentarios

**Hai ¡ esta vez actualice más pronto no? No?...bien! hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo con el resultado de la des piedra-papel-tijeras del capitulo pasado XD a mi me hizo reír mientras lo escribía aunque me quedo un tanto gay…¬¬ pero no se preocupen chicos que me leen! Que no es Yaoi! Solamente que quedo así la escena…y lamento si desilusione a una que otra fujoshi de closet : D sin mas disfruten del capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-kun y Bla, Bla, Bla…**

* * *

**Ca.4. …Sin cometarios….**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_**-¡ok!, ¡piedra-papel-tijeras!- el momento decisivo paso tan lento ante sus ojos, que cada uno pudo observar cada detalle de la cara del otro.**_

_**Una se desfiguro con horror y otra con extrema alegría y regodeo.**_

_**-y…bien… ¿prefieres hacerlo así…o…utilizar un disfraz?- pregunto con burla el anciano**_

_**-...No me jodas…-**_

* * *

El problema de los juegos de azar es que la suerte no siempre esta de tu lado. A veces ganas a veces pierdes, un juego de niños simplemente, no trae grandes repercuticiones. Nunca juegas del todo enserio por que después de todo, ¿Quién lo hace?. Pero si tu orgullo pende del resultado de dicho juego lo tratas de ganar a toda costa. Pero, como dije la suerte no siempre esta de tu lado, no cuando hay dos personas con el mismo propósito a decidir por un estúpido juego es complicado que ambos tengan la misma suerte. De una u otra forma uno tenía que perder…

Flash.

-¡Kyaa!, ¡te ves tan lindo!-

Se quería morir.

Flash. Flash.

-¡Vamos…!-Jiraiya forcejeo con el para sacarlo fuera del rango de las enormes cortinas que cubrían cada extremo del escenario -¡Sal ya!-

-¡No!. ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!- negó aferrándose a las unas barras de metal que se encontraban fijadas por ahí

-Deja de quejarte idiota…-

¡Se vengaría!

Flash. Flash. Flash… Flash.

-¡Esto se venderá como pan caliente!-

Flash.

-¡Kyaa!, ¡Se sonrojo, Se sonrojo!-

Flash. Flash.

-¡Deja de tomar fotos!-

-¡Imposible!-

Su orgullo de hombre estaba destrozado.

…

-No sea cobarde, Uchiha-san. Se ve bien, no hay problema…o ¿es que acaso tiene miedo?...-

"Cobarde", "miedo", "cobarde", "miedo"…"¡¿COBARDE?!"…"¡¿MIEDO?!"…

-Ghh…- sus ojos temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo, dejo de forcejear logrando que Jiraiya desistiera de seguir jalándolo -¡Naruto!, ¡mueve el culo!- su llama competitiva se encendió sin previo aviso. Podían atacar su orgullo tanto como quisieran pero el mantendría su dignidad intacta hasta el final-¡demostrémosle a estos niños como se hace!-

-¡Si, Señor!- le saludo a manera militar. Aunque en realidad no sabía si reír o llorar de tan absurda situación.

Sasuke avanzo hacia Naruto convertido casi en su totalidad en mujer. Avanzo con total naturalidad, como si aquel hermoso vestido no le molestara en lo absoluto, como si esos tacones no le dañaran, como si esa estúpida peluca no le picara, como si el tonto maquillaje—que lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso de lo que ya era por cierto— no le molestara. Como un profesional sin duda.

-¡Bien chicos!- grito Jiraiya desde su lugar en las butacas- ¡recuerden!, Sasuke. Tu eres una chica que asiste a una fiesta ella sola y tu Naruto eres alguien de clase pobre que se cuela a una fiesta de ricos a fisgonea y ves a la hermosa señorita que toma tu total atención-

-¿Para que es todo esto sensei?- pregunto descolocado Kiba

-¡Shhh!, ahora lo verán- contesto un poco emocionado- como decía. Hagan el encuentro lo más casual que se pueda, la invitación, y el baile. ¿Entendieron?.

-Espera…¿Hermosa señorita?- dijo incrédulo el rubio apuntando hacia Sasuke que lo miro de regreso ofendido.

-Si Naruto, hermosa señorita-le siguio el peliblanco

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota?!- le riño el pelinegro - ¡¿acaso quieres pelea?!-

-Ero-sennin~~ Sasuke no se esta comportando como una señorita…~~-

-Si serás…-

-¡Sasuke! Apégate al papel por favor y tu Naruto deja de fastidiar a tu compañero- les regaño el anciano

-Si…- corearon sin ganas

-listo, empece…-fue cortado por las voces de los de arriba del escenario

-El baile-

-¿Eh?- mascullo confundido-

-¡El baile, Ero-sennin!, ¡¿Cuál es el maldito baile?!- le grito desesperado el ojiazul

-¡Oh!, es cierto. Empecemos con algo sencillo…un Tango moderno...-, Sakura-chan-ordeno el maestro a su asistente

-Enseguida- la pelirosa saco su radio y dio la orden a los de la cabina de sonido y visuales

-¡Oí! ¡Viejo pervertido por que tiene que ser "ese" baile!- grito sonrojado Sasuke-¡El teme tiene razón!- le apoyo el rubio

-¡Ni una palabra mas! ¡Recuerden que están bajo palabra niños!- les amenazo - una vez que terminen pueden irse a bañar si quieren pero dejen de dar molestias-

-¡Luces fuera!-las luces se apagaron en su totalidad dejando al teatro sumido en total oscuridad. Oyeron unos pasos moverse a paso calmo y después total silencio

-Dame una luz amarilla tenue en el centro en cuanto aparezca Uchiha-san-ordeno Sakura-1…2…3…

-¡Acción!-

Cuando las luces se encendieron nuevamente no había nadie en el escenario.

-Oí, oí, ¿se escaparon?- murmuro Shikamaru extrañado.

-¡¿Se han escapado?!- Grito escandalizado Lee- ¡Jiraiya-sensei!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!. ¡Eh incumplido mi deber!-

-¡Shhh!, ¡Guarden silencio!- mascullo el peliblanco

En ese instante unos tacones sonaron rítmicos dándole paso a una bella jovencita de larga cabellera negra. En ese instante Sasuke dejo de ser Sasuke ante los ojos de los de todos. Esa cara no parecía pertenecerle a el.

_-Gess..No se por que accedí venir a esta fiesta- se cruzo de brazos malhumorada _

¿Cómo hizo para cambiar de esa manera su voz?

_-¡Woo, se nota la diferencia entre clases- el rubio entro al escenario como si el lugar estuviera lleno de gente y solo observara la decoración_

_Sasuke comenzó a entretenerse con el móvil mientras caminaba en direcciona a Naruto quien se encontraba distraído viendo su entorno como si fuera obra del destino ambos chocaron el uno contra el otro, habiendo que el celular de Sasuke volara de sus manos a la cabeza del rubio y de ahí al suelo detrás de el-_

_-¡Auch!- se quejo_

_-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate idiota!- le grito Sasuke_

_-oh, lo siento muc…- _

_-¿Qué me ves?- _

_-ah..no nada, solo me preguntaba si tal vez usted…¿quisiera bailar conmigo…?- pregunto ofreciéndole de vuelta su celular _

_La "chica" se sonrojo por tal proposición le arrebato el celular de las manos al rubio y desvió ligeramente la mirada hundió sus manos en el pecho _—falso calo esta—

_-Bu…bueno…no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Así que…-con desconfianza le ofreció su mano_

_-¡¿enserio?! - dijo alegre-¿gracias!-_

_Con delicadeza el rubio tomo la mano que la pelinegra le ofrecía_

_(N/A: si necesitan el saber mas o menos como fue el baile vean este y entenderán el por que se niegan tanto a hacerlo y por que Jiraiya le dijo que si querían podían irse a bañar después :D _ watch?v=1NYMgHKx3Wc)

Así el baile comenzó y entonces todos comprendieron el porque de las negativas de ambos , en ese momento se dieron cuenta los buenos actores que eran se aguantaban muy bien la repulsión del baile(al no hacerlo con una mujer real) miradas románticas (fingidas obviamente) toques provocativos (tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de gritarse) acercamientos peligrosos (miradas matadoras) giros magníficos y difíciles (discretos golpes en las costillas) brincos y posiciones un tanto imposibles (pellizcos en lugares difíciles de alcanzar) y al final una hermosa curva y una posición muy pegada el uno de otro en un Angulo imposible.

Al final las respiraciones difíciles de ambos eran prácticamente lo único que sonaba en el lugar. Demonios que los años sin práctica les cobraban factura. Antes no se hubieran cansado de esa forma y mas aun Naruto era el más cansado en tanto a lo físico se refería. Digo, Sasuke no es tan ligero como aparenta. Exhalaron cansados.

Los aplausos sinceros sonaron en el teatro por su actuación.

-¡Esos son mis chicos!- los felicito el maestro

-¡Eso fue sorprendente chicos!- grito Ino sin dejar de tomar fotos aprovechando que estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían. ¡Se haría rica, la fujoshi se matarían entre si por este valioso material!.

-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo lo hicieron muy bien- los felicito a su manera Hinata que por un momento deseo ser Uchiha

-Estuvo bien- les dijo calmo Shikamaru a pesar de estar muy sorprendido de que hicieran todo eso sin siquiera golpearse en la cara

-¡Fue genial chicos!- les vitoreo Kiba aplaudiéndoles. Estaba comenzando a pensar en aprender a bailar ese baile tal vez y su suerte con las chicas aumente -claro más de lo que ya era-

-¡Uwa!, ¡Fue grandioso, chicos!- Lee se paro y les aplaudió llorando inmensas lagrimas al estar tan conmovido por el empeño de ambos

-muy bien chicos…ya se pueden soltar- tan pronto como lo dijo Naruto soltó a Sasuke haciendo que este callera de manera dolorosa contra el suelo

-¡Ghn!-gruño por el dolor de la caída devolviendo a la normalidad su voz -¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Te juro que un día me vengare y no habrá ni un solo lugar en Tokio en el que puedas esconderte de mi!- dejo de manera tétrica y con ojos furiosos el moreno

-Nh- Naruto se hundió de hombros con indiferencia- créeme que lo habrá no eres tan poderoso Sr. Rechazo- le pico con prepotencia

Sasuke se levanto con agilidad del suelo sin necesidad de ayuda. Y no la necesitaba. Sonrió de manera oscura con un tic en el labio inferior y el ojo derecho-Ha…¿Por qué no vas con tu ama Sr. Esclavo?- le provoco, Naruto le miro con los ojos entrecerrad por entre los mechones que se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor

A los que se encontraban a bajo del escenario vieron de lejos la escena y a pesar de que no sabían de qué estaban discutiendo esta vez, les pareció ver dos grandes auras de poder y malicia rodeándolos. Dos perros peleando por el mismo trozo de carne.

-Ma, ma, chicos. Cálmense un poco- Jiraiya apareció mágicamente enfrente de ellos evitando que se empezaran a pelear en el recinto- Mejor vallan a cambiarse si no quieren que Yamanaka-san siga sacando fotografías a sus espaldas- en ese instante los dos vieron de manera furtiva a Ino que dejo de tomar fotografías en cuanto se supo descubierta, cuando dieron un paso hacia delante con el propósito de romper esa camará y por ende las prubas que contenia el mas viejo de todos los tomo por los hombros impidiéndoles avanzar mas de la cuenta - Dije que fueran a cambiarse, no quiero que rompan mi vestuario por estar jugando. Pueden ir a sus casas hemos terminado por hoy- y así corrió a ambos chicos fuera del escenario hacia los vestidores. Tenia que salvar a Yamanaka, su querida esposa y su hermosa nuera le pidieron de favor que les llevara un recuerdito del la demostración y siendo Yamanaka la que tenia aquello que le permitiría vivir un día mas no dejaría que nadie le hicieran algo a esos archivos tan valiosos.

* * *

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor- hablo con ironía para si

-Ese material va estar rondando mañana por toda la escuela. Puedes estar seguro.- le secundo el rubio

-Ah~~- exhalaron exhaustos-te compadezco Sasuke, a ti te toco la peor parte de todo esto- le dijo Naruto esperando recibir siquiera algo de concordancia- si yo también me compadezco a mi.- respondió auto compadeciéndose así mismo el moreno

-Ahr…hmp, olvídalo- de nada serbia buscar apoyo de un Uchiha con el orgullo por los suelos.

-por cierto en pocos días es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?-

-Ah…no me acordaba -

-Creo que mejor nos vamos ¿no?- sugirió Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta- ahí que prepararnos para mañana…- abrió la puerta de los vestidores - y yo debo de enfrentarme a la bruj…- Naruto se callo tan pronto como la figura de Hinata se presento frente a el, Por su parte Sasuke, sin importarle, paso de Naruto pidiendo un silencioso permiso para pasar

-Hyuga- saludo el

-Uchiha- le secundo moviéndose del camino

-Ah… veras, lo que paso es que…- trato de excusarse pero fue interrumpido por la voz ajena

-Gess...olvídalo, esta es la pimera y ultima vez que paso por alto un desplante tuyo. ¿Entendido?- la peliazul le miro seria y el rubio solo le quedo asentir enérgicamente

-¿Por...? ¿Por qué no estas enojada?- indago

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy?- dijo comenzando a caminar con el detrás de ella - solo que pensé que ya has tenido tu lección- dijo agitando una fotografía en el aire- fue un regalo de Yamanaka, dale las gracias- Hinata beso la foto de manera provocativa metiéndola en un lugar en el que nadie se atrevería a meter la mano antes que el rubio intentara quitársela

-¡oye, dame eso!-

_-_De ninguna manera- la ojiplata le saco la lengua de manera juguetona- si te atreves a sacarla de aquí con gusto te la puedes quedar- sonrió triunfal al ver la indecisión en los ojos azules del otro

_-_Hay, Naruto-kun…no puedo creer que seas tan popular entre las chicas y no puedas tocar a una-

-¡una cosa es tocar y otra met_er_ la mano en lugares indebidos!- se quejo

-Vaya, vaya, se nota que te han educado bien~-Hinata se acerco y le robo un para nada casto beso que dejo petrificado al rubio en su lugar. Hinata se relamió con gusto los labios y le coloco la fotografía en el bolsillo del chaleco-Ten te la regalo que ya me la eh cobrado. No importa de todos modos tengo mas- rio ligeramente ante la respuesta nula del chico- te veo mañana…- le susurro en la oreja al tiempo que le daba una besito en la mejilla a modo de despedida.- ¡mañana temprano!- grito lanzándole un beso

Una vez la peliazul desapareció de su campo de visión, se tapo la boca totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado a mas no poder. ¡Hasta cuando planeaba seguir robándose sus besos!

* * *

Suspiro con alivio al ver su querido automóvil mas cerca cada vez, quería enterrarse eternamente en su cama y no despertar nunca mas y pensar que todo había sido nada mas que un estúpido sueño sin razón.

¿De cuando acá el destino se ponía tan altivo contra el? Seria la vergüenza del clan Uchiha si seguía así…

-Conduzca con cuidado Uchiha-san- una voz conocida paso detrás de el espantándolo un poco

-¡¿Qué haces asustando de esa manera a las personas?!-

-Que débil es Uchiha-san-

-Déjame en paz Haruno- sin verla entro a su automóvil y arranco perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista de ella

-Ah~- suspiro comenzando a caminar en dirección a su automóvil

-¿Sakura Haruno?- una voz desconocida la hizo girar rápidamente -calma, no te hare nada-

-U…Uchiha-san...- pregunto insegura por la persona que se presentaba ante ella que era practicamente igual Sasuke

-MM...bueno si y no…mnh, dejando eso de lado, dejame presentarme. Soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke- sonrió de manera gentil

-oh...y que quiere conmigo Itachi-san- pregunto la pelirosa

-Nada, solo vengo a dejarte esto- sin mucho teatro Itachi le extendió un sobre de color negro con letras plateadas en el. Sakura lo examino extrañada al tomarlo entre sus manos.

-¿..Y...?-

-Bueno mi madre te invita formalmente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermanito, esperamos con ansias tu asistencia- Itachi sonrió aun mas para sus adentros estaba a un paso de que su madre le dejara en paz

Oh si…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado! XD pobre Sasuke! se que estoy siendo muy mala con el pero es mi manera de vengarme de el por ser tan cabezota! XD por favor dejen un review...se los agradecere un monton!  
**

**YA NE~**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
